Drifters en Eostia
by Ben56
Summary: Toyohisa, Nobunaga y Yoichi han arribado en Eostia, los dos últimos antes que el primero, ahora deben empezar una nueva vida en este solviendo los problemas que deparan estas tierras, como la rebelión de Kuroinu...y muy pronto la llegada de lo Ends. sea como sea, las cosas serán diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Drifters X Kuroinu: Nuevo Mundo, Nueva Batalla**

 **Bien ahora empiezo con la nueva historia que reemplazara a la que borre, estoy al tanto que ya me han advertido de hacer muchas historias y al final terminara cargado de trabajo, pero puedo asegurarles que esta será la última nueva historia que subo. De ahora en más me concentrare en actualizar mis otras historias, y terminar la de "Jojo en Eostia", estoy seguro que podre hacerlo.**

 **También pienso actualizar mi historia "Godzilla: Leyenda de la Tierra", con un capítulo especial donde pondré a Godzilla Earth como el segundo Ruler invocado durante Fate/Apocrypha, no será historia solo un teaser, pues después seguirá la ficha informativa para Haruo Sakaki en clase Avenger. Después de eso seguire con la actualización de "Ichigo Rey de los Vivos y los Muertos" junto con "El Boden Salvador de Eostia".**

 **En esta historia. Toyohisa y compañía terminaran en Eostia, para enfrentar a Vault y Kuroinu, y cambiar el mundo con sus propias ideas. Por supuesto que será una historia con harem para los chicos.**

 **Toyohisa tendrá a: Celestine, Claudia, Maia, Alicia, Grace Campbell, y dos OC (una Elfa rubia y otra elfa oscura morena de pelo plateado, de un One-Shot hentai que vi en internet)**

 **Nobunaga estará con: Olga, Cloe, Kagura, añadiré también a Delva, Evelyn y Elda (de Youkoso Sukebe Elf no Mori he¡)**

 **Yoichi serán: Prim, y una OC elfa joven (hija de la OC elfa rubia que estará con Toyohisa).**

 **Como que muy enredado pero sé que funcionara, de todas formas ya tengo ideas de parte de dos amigos para esta historia, de todas formas uno escribe lo que quiere en Fanfiction…esperando les agrade a otros más y así poder compartir ideas. Espero les guste la nueva historia, y no se preocupen no dejare de lado las que les gustan a ustedes.**

 **Bueno empecemos, yo no soy dueño de nada salvo por la idea de la historia, además de las sugerencias que mis dos amigos me dieron y que les agradezco mucho.**

 **Capítulo 1.- Nuevas Aventuras en otro Mundo**

El 21 de octubre de 1600, en Japon durante la era de Edo, nos ubicamos en Sekigahara, donde una batalla importante de libra. Las fuerzas de Tokugawa lideradas por Li del clan Naomasa fueron enviados a sublevar al clan que se ubicaba en esas tierras, en la parte de Satsuma, el clan japonés más aguerrido de la historia, los Shimazu.

Un clan famoso por tener soldados ejemplares en la batalla, que iban a pelear sin importarles morir, al punto de siempre presentar un sonrisa mientras mueren. Un clan que sin importar que las cosas estén en su contra, nunca se rinden. La batalla era muy intensa y como seguían peleando apenas y quedaban un pequeño puñado de soldados del clan Shimazu con vida, no contando a los que estaban junto al líder actual del clan Shimazu. Ahora mismo podemos ver al grupo de soldados con un miembro resaltante a la cabeza del grupo, un chico que no tendría más de 30 años, con piel pálida, pelo negro cortó en punta y ojos grises. Vestido con pantalones y atuendo japonés de guerrero pero con un Haori corto de color rojo con la cresta de Shimazu a cada lado, de armadura solo tenía cubierto antebrazos, muslo y piernas, en su cintura en la parte de atrás lleva 2 fundas de katana una grande y la otra mediana, ambas atadas con una cinta blanca a modo de cinturón.

Su nombre es Shimazu Toyohisa, único hijo de Shimazu Iehisa, quien fue antes el líder pero murió, por lo que ahora su hermano era el nuevo líder. Toyohisa era un guerrero nato, demostrándolo en este momento en que él y su escuadrón se lanzan a la batalla. Usando su gran katana, corta sin piedad a todo soldado enemigo, sin inmutarse al ver a sus compañeros morir al ser atacados por varios soldados enemigos.

El campo se llena de sangre con cada muerte, para Toyohisa este era su elemento, fácilmente lo llamaría uno El Demonio Rojo. Tanto por su atuendo, como por su espada roja con la sangre de su enemigo, viendo la situación actual….era más que obvio que su clan no podría repeler al enemigo, pero si lograba asegurar que su tío regrese a Satsuma. Sería como una victoria para ellos y la peor deshonra para el clan Naomasa, además él podría aprovechar para cortarle la cabeza….aún si termina muriendo en el intento, él solo pudo sonreír ante ese pensamiento.

La batalla continuaba, un gran grupo de caballería estaba cabalgando contra la infantería a pie de lo que quedaba del ejercito de Shimazu, aún así los guerreros del clan no temían ni huían. Yendo armados con espadas para pelear, con las banderas hondeando en los estandartes a sus espaldas, el símbolo de un círculo con un cruz dentro de este. Los generales enemigos sabían que esta batalla estaba ganado….aún así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Shimazu no se rendía?

La batalla avanzaba, más soldados de Shimazu morían, todos sonriendo y sin ningún remordimiento. Muchos lograban enfrentar y matar soldados enemigos a caballo, solo para ser acribillados por flechas, algunos de lo que recibieron las flechas se sentaban mientras se sacaban las flechas de su cuerpo.

-"¡No subestimen….a Shimazu!"

Solo para que otros jinetes pasen cerca y los empalen con sus lanzas.

Toyohisa seguía luchando, un corte de su espada a la derecha y decapita a un enemigo, a la izquierda un corte y le abre el pecho a otro enemigo. Limpiando la sangre de su enemigo de su mejilla, observa alrededor mientras detrás de él pasan algunos jinetes y soldados de su clan, viendo frente a él un grupo de 3 jinetes estaban avanzando contra él, sin vacilar él se lanza a la batalla.

En el campamento de Naomas, un soldado viene a informar, el comandante Fukushima apenas podía resistir el feroz ataque del clan Shimazu. El mensajero pide ayuda a Li Naomasa para ayuda a terminar la batalla, el general acepta de inmediato, así empieza el fin de la batalla de Sekigahara. El comandante de las fuerzas del clan Shimazu se estaba retirando a caballo junto a un grupo de jinetes, aún así las fuerzas de Li Naomasa están persiguiéndolos, así que para ganar más tiempo y que pueda escapar a Satsuma, Toyohisa forma una línea defensiva con soldados portando arcabuces. Al darse cuenta de esto, el comandante detiene su caballo, vestido con su armadura samurái, con su Haori rojo sin mangas y un casco samurái que al igual que su Haori lleva el emblema del clan. Se detiene a llamar al hijo de su hermano.

-" '¡Toyohisa!' " (pongo las comillas para denotar que están hablando en japonés) llamo el viejo samurái.

-" '¡Váyase!...¡Tío! ¡Por favor, váyase! ¡Yo me encargare a partir de de aquí!' " dijo Toyohisa dándole la espalda a su tío, listo junto a los demás soldados formados, esperando a la llegada de Naomasa y su caballería que los perseguía.

-" '¡Que! ¡También debes volver a Satsuma, Toyohisa!' " respondió su tío, Toyohisa solo sonreía.

-" 'Yo también quiero regresar. Si voy a morir, quiero hacerlo en Satsuma….¡Pero aún si todos morimos aquí, el solo hecho de que usted regrese vivo a Satsuma….hará que esta batallasea una victoria para nosotros¡' " dijo mientras volteaba a medias a su lado izquierdo para ver a su tío y los demás jinetes que lo acompañaban.

Ya se podía escuchar y sentir la tierra temblar por los cascos de los caballos, Naomasa y su grupo se acercaban, tenían que irse de una vez.

-" '¡Retaguardia! ¡En formación!' " grito con convicción Toyohisa a sus soldados.

-" '¡Oooohhh!' "

-" '¡Llego la hora de nuestra muerte!' " anuncio el sin un poco de miedo, incluso los que apuntaban mostraban valor y no se inmutaban ante lo que su capitán dijo.

-" 'Nuestros enemigos son los diablos rojos de Li Naomasa, el mayor enemigo que Tokugawa ha tenido. Un oponente verdaderamente digno ¡Ahora es el momento de ofrendar nuestras vidas!' " anuncio Toyo, mientras desenvainaba su katana, mirando al frente a su enemigo.

-" '¡Si dejamos que Sashuu regrese con vida, sería una vergüenza para el clan Li de Tokugawa!' " gritaba Naomasa a sus hombres mientras se acercaba.

-" '¡Señor!' " llamo uno de los jinetes de Shimazu, sin más opción, Shimazu yoshihiro siguió su camino de regreso a Satsuma.

Toyohisa lo vio partir mientras volvia a su mirada y concentración a sus perseguidores.

-" '¡Ganen tiempo! ¡Detengan al enemigo el mayor tiempo posible! ¡Contenganlos tanto como puedan!' "

El grupo del comandante se retiraba rápido, pero aún así dejo un mensaje.

-" '¡Te estaré esperando, Toyohisa! ¡Esperare en Satsuma! ¡No tienes permitido morir, Toyohisa!' " le grito fuerte su tío, él solo sonreía y pensaba en lo afortunado que era al tenerlo como familia.

Apretando su agarre en su katana, se preparo para hacer su trabajo como guerrero. El enemigo ya estaba casi encima de ellos, llamando a todo.

-" '¡Vamos a lístense!...¡Apunten!...¡Fuego!' " los disparos lograron acabar con los que iban al frente pero aún así eran demasiados.

-" '¡No teman! ¡Sigan adelante!' " ordeno Li Naomasa, avanzando con los jinetes listos para empalar a los soldados con sus lanzas.

De la cortina de humo que se creó después de los disparos, apareció Toyohisa, con su gran katana agarrada a dos manos encima de su hombro izquierdo, corriendo en dirección a los jinetes que se adelantaron para matar a los soldados. Realizando dos cortes y rebano limpiamente a los dos soldados a la mitad desde la cintura, avanzando más para poder enfrentar al General, corto a otro más de la cintura. Hasta el mismo Naomasa quedo sorprendido por su habilidad.

-" 'Sub-secretario del clan Shimazu, Toyohisa' " dijo mientas corrió y terminaba por decapitar a otro jinete que paso a su izquierda.

Al final quedo parado justo frente al General Naomasa, mientras los demás jinetes y soldados, acababan con los fusileros de Toyohisa.

-" '¡Estás muerto! ¡Soy Naomasa del Clan Li, el subsecretario del Ministerio de Guerra!...¿No te das cuenta de que han sido derrotados?' "

Mientras los dos hablaban los soldados de armadura roja mataban a los fusileros restantes de Shimazu, algunos se defendían pero igual terminaban muertos, mientras los soldados enemigos pisoteaban los estandartes blancos con el emblema del clan.

-" 'Me quedaré con tu cabeza' " dijo Naomasa a Toyohisa, él solo sonrio desafiante.

-" '¿De qué hablas, viejo idiota? Nunca tendrás mi cabeza….pero yo si me llevare la tuya' " rápidamente se lanzo a la batalla.

Espada y lanza chocaban con fuerza, los dos guerreros estaban parejos, hasta que los soldados fueron a ayudar a su comandante, formando una barricada de lanzas. Toyohisa analizo bien la situación, tomando su decisión, son duda alguna en su ojos.

-" '¡Listo!' " corriendo hacia Naomasa, dio un gran salto, que supuestamente debería ayudarle a evitar las lanzas.

Pero la verdad, no era esa la razón. Se demostró cuando el dejo que las lanzas atravesaran su cuerpo, logrando cortar solo una de las lanzas que se hubiera clavado en su rostro o cuello. Una gran cantidad de sangre cayó al piso, y poco a poco la sangre de Toyohisa fluía fuera de su cuerpo y bajaba por los palos de las lanzas que lo empalaron, la mayoría a travesaba su abdomen y pecho. Sin embargo él no estaba muerto, moviendo su mano izquierda hacia atrás, en su cintura de donde saco un arcabuz, apuntando con este al comandante mientras agarraba de reverso su katana.

-" '¡Tú eres el idiota Naomasa del clan Li!' " jalando el gatillo, el disparo lo impulso hacia atrás, liberándolo de las lanzas.

La bala logro perforar el pecho izquierdo de Naomas, y lo derribo de su caballo, cayendo de espaldas adolorido por la fatal herida.

-" '¡JAJAJA! ¡Te tengo!' " reía feliz Toyohisa, cayendo de costado al piso.

Los soldados soltaron sus armas y fueron a socorrer a su señor, uno de los capitanes que servían a Naomasa estaba perplejo ante lo sucedido, volteando a ver a quien disparo. Toyohisa estaba de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el piso desangrándose, pero aún seguía vivo, apoyando su mano izquierda en su rodilla del mismo lado uso mano derecha para sacar la punta de lanza aún incrustada en su costado inferior izquierdo. Luego agarro su gran katana para poder levantarse mientras se apoyaba en ella, tratando de avanzar para terminar el trabajo y tomar la cabeza de Naomasa. El capitán se asusto de la determinación del guerrero, tomando la decisión de retirarse junto a su señor.

-" '¡Retirada! ¡Retirada inmediatamente!' " esto fue como una bofetada para Toyohisa, ver como se iban llevándose al comandante que había derrotado….antes de poder cortarle la cabeza.

-" '¡Esperen!...¡Espera, Naomasa!...¡No me jodan, idiotas! ¡Deja tu cabeza aquí!...¡DEJA TU CABEZA CONMIGO! ¡NAOMASA!' "

 **Cambio de escena, por un bosque de la región.**

Toyohisa empezó su camino de vuelta a Satsuma, aún con sus heridas él iba a llegar, ya era terrible este día para él. No solo un pudo cortarle la cabeza a Naomasa, sino que también estaba lloviendo, pero el siguió el camino para llegar a Satsuma.

 _-' 'Regresare….a Satsuma' '_ se dijo a sí mismo en su mente.

Avanzando más en el bosque, no se dio cuenta que poco a poco su exstencia se desvaneció de su mundo, no fue sino cuando miro al piso para verlo de color blanco, ya no era tierra. Mirando al frente vio lo que parecía un corredor blanco….con múltiples puertas a ambos lados, a cierta distancia en medio del corredor había lo que parecía una mesa de metal y madera, con extraños artilugios y papeles. Viendo mejor diviso a dos personas, una estaba de pie cerca a la mesa y el otro estaba sentado y leyendo un periódico.

El que estaba de pie se notaba que era muy mayor de unos 50 más o menos, vestía un traje negro con una capa azul oscuro profundo que solo llegaba hasta la cintura, sus manos con guantes blancos sostenía un bastón en su mano derecha, zapatos negros. Tenía pelo gris en punta y barba del mismo color bien unida a su cabello por patillas a los lados. El que estaba sentado tenía una camisa a cuadros color verde y de líneas negras, con un suéter crema claro encima de esta, no se podía ver pero llevaba un pantalón color café claro y zapatos marrones de cuero, sus manos también tenían guantes blancos. Su cabello era plateado blancuzco y ojos azul claro detrás de unos lentes cuadrados de montura de metal verde.

El que estaba sentado bajo el periódico y miro a recién llegado Toyohisa, el viejo con bastón y traje negro también despego su mirada del periódico para ver al joven guerrero, de hecho parecía divertido de la expresión de sorpresa y confusión en el chico. Ninguno de los 3 dijo nada, el de lentes solo doblo su periódico y lo dejo en la mesa, mientras sacaba un letrero que decía "Atendiendo" en japonés. Levantando su mano izquierda para ver su reloj mientras tenía su cigarro, luego levanto una carpeta para leer algo.

-"El que sigue" dijo monótonamente el oficinista con lentes.

-"Jajaja jamás cambias ¿verdad, Murasaki?" dijo divertido el viejo con bastón.

-" '¡P-Pero qué demonios pasa?' " dijo Toyohisa mientras trataba de entender esto, el mantener su postura no evitaba que siguiera desangrándose.

-"Ja bueno, no es de esperar menos que no sepa cómo reaccionar. Por otro lado, no has respondido ¿Tenemos un trato o no Murasaki? Easy ya estará a punto de dar su movimiento….será mejor que te apresures, yo seré quien los mueva al nuevo lugar, o al menos a un pequeño grupo. Créeme tus Drifters pueden ayudar ahí" comento el anciano, el oficinista volteo a verlo y después de un rato asintió.

-"Perfecto, yo haré los cambios tú sigue enviándolos….o por cierto, voy a estar interviniendo un poco también, espero no te moleste. Envía a este también, en cuanto pueda hablare con él" dicho eso se fue desvaneciéndose, en el aire.

-" '¡¿Qué es este lugar?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!...¡¿Quién eres tú?!' " grito fuerte Toyohisa, al ver que el otro se fue.

El oficinista llamado Murasaki miro de forma neutra al samurái, dejando su cigarro en su cenicero lleno de otros cigarrillos apagados, miro a su lado izquierdo. Toyohisa se enojo, pensando que lo estaba ignorando.

-" '¡Maldito…! ¡Debo regresar…. A Satsuma!' " dijo mientras estiraba su mano izquierda al frente.

Murasaki solo tomo una pluma negra con tapa y punta dorada, y luego procedió a escribir en el papel que tenía, el cual era un perfil de Shimazu Toyohisa. Edad, altura, peso, etc. Terminado de escribir. El samurái sintió una corriente jalar su brazo estirado, en dirección a una puerta de piedra de fondo negro, no pudiendo hacer nada más entro a través de esta.

 **Mundo de Eostia, cercanías de una aldea, en la mañana.**

Una puerta de piedra se manifestó cerca al suelo de un camino hacia las afueras de una aldea, des esta salió Toyohisa, aún herido por lo que quedo tirado en el piso al no tener fuerzas para levantarse, justo en ese momento dos personas se acercaban por el camino.

Se trataban de 2 mujeres de orejas largas en punta, elfas oscuras de piel morena pero de distinto color de cabello y vestimenta. Una tenia 1.68 m de alto, con cabello marrón oscuro trenzado al final con ojos violeta, vistiendo un top purpura con encaje de cuello hasta la parte baja de su pecho abierto a los lados, la tela al frente estaba cerrado a forma de una camisa pero se podía la piel sus pechos copa E por los lados, en sus brazos llevaba unas mangas o más bien guantes de brazo completo hasta la mitad del antebrazo que terminaban ajustados al dedo medio de su mano, en la parte baja una falda purpura larga hasta los talones con la parte de la cintura doblada hacia afuera pero sin mostrar nada, la falda es ajustada como una falda de negocios y está abierto al frente para permitirle caminar y calzaba unos zapatos marrón pequeños, su figura era muy femenina y su pecho era copa G. Llevaba unas bolsas con vegetales y otras especies.

La otra mujer era unos centímetros mayor que la otra (1.69 m), de ojos verde esmeralda y el pelo plateado blancuzco también trenzado pero con un listón rojo que bajaba sobre su hombro derecho con unos aretes redondos dorados con rubíes grandes, sus pechos eran copa G+. su vestimenta consistía en un vestido blanco con encaje de cuello y mangas atadas a la parte del pecho dejando ver sus hombros, cubriendo desde la mitad del brazo hasta la muñeca, donde había un brazalete negro ajustado, la parte de abajo está cubierta por una falda larga que cubre sus piernas, abriéndose al lado izquierdo a nivel de la rodilla de ese lado, calzando unos zapatos con tacón alto con unas gemas romboides rojas en el empeine. Ella también llevaba algunas cosas pero no mucho, solo especies.

Las dos estaban caminando y conversando animadamente.

-"Pudimos conseguir muchas cosas, seguro podremos hacer un banquete para todos en casa, Anna ya me confirmo que vendrá, junto con el señor Nobunaga" dijo la de pelo marrón oscuro.

-"Eso es muy bueno Grace, es más que seguro que el señor Oda vendrá, después del todo están casados. Y con las historias de las demás mujeres del pueblo, la verdad parecen que los dos disfrutan mucho en las noches….Hhhaaaa yo también quiero casarme con alguien pronto. Hasta la pequeña Thalia está saliendo con Yoichi, Lena me lo conto y estoy seguro que ella también está interesada en buscar marido….." comento en respuesta la de pelo plateado blancuzco.

-"Bueno….yo también he estado pensando en eso Syria-san, así como usted y Lena-san, yo también sufrí por la muerte de mi esposo….Todo por culpa de la reina Olga, pero me gustaría poder encontrar a alguien con quien pasar toda mi vida en paz, no creo que lo encontremos tan fa- *GASP*"

Grace se detuvo y quedo sorprendida al ver al frente en el suelo, Syria también miro al frente para ver qué pasaba. Entonces vieron a un hombre, sin duda un guerrero por la espada en su mano y las otra amarrada a su cintura, de complexión fornida pero no tanto. Vestido con ropas rojas y negras, armadura en brazos y piernas, su chaqueta roja tenía un círculo blanco con una cruz en el centro. Podían verse que tenía piel pálida y cabello negro corto despeinado, pero lo que más les sorprendió era que estaba sangrando. Se acercaron a él cuidadosamente.

-"Por la diosa…. ¿De dónde salió este guerrero? Está terriblemente herido" dijo Syria observándolo.

-"Tal vez debamos ayudarlo….no podemos dejarlo aquí para que muera, seguro Lena puede ayudarnos con sus ungüentos curativos….pero ¿Cómo vamos- ¡*GASP*!"

Antes de que Grace terminara de hablar, el hombre herido uso su mano izquierda para levantarse un poco, solo levantando su lado izquierdo para ver detrás de él a las dos mujeres. Las 2 mujeres lo vieron sorprendidas que tenga aún fuerza para levantarse a medias del suelo, la mirada de sus ojos grises mostraba gran fuerza aún en su estado moribundo, aún con la sangre corriendo por su frente hacia debajo de su rostro, ambo podían decir que….era muy apuesto tenía un encanto salvaje, por lo que las dos se ruborizaron un poco.

-"Uuummm….disculpe señor ¿Está usted bien? ¿Tiene fuerzas suficientes para caminar? Si aún puede, quisiéramos llevarlo a nuestra casa para atender sus heridas" dijo Grace tímidamente.

-"Haaa…jajaja Demonios. Claro, he sido enviado al infierno, después de todo…." fue todo lo que dijo él antes de caer inconsciente.

-"Que rudo de su parte llamarnos así" comento molesta Syria.

-"No lo sé, recuerdo que el señor Nobunaga y Yoichi dijeron lo mismo al vernos por primera vez….tal vez este guerrero sea de la misma tierra del que ellos vinieron. Será mejor llevarlo para empezar a atender sus heridas"

-"Esta bien….usare un poco de magia para levitarlo, llevamos demasiado como para estar cargandolo"

Syria movió sus manos y manifestó un aura azul oscuro alrededor del guerrero en ropas rojas y negras, ya levitando las dos procedieron a caminar en dirección a su hogar con el hombre herido. En las afueras de la aldea habían tres casas, donde Syria y Grace vivían en una, las otras dos pertenecían a sus amigas Lena y su hija Thalia donde también estaba viviendo el chico llamado Yoichi, en la otra vivía Anna Florence junto a su esposo Nobunaga. Las casa no estaban tan cerca pero si lo suficiente, detrás de estas se erguía las ruinas de un castillo o fortaleza, ahí fue donde encontraron a los 2 hombres mencionados antes.

Llegando a su casa dejaron las compras en la mesa y levitaron al moribundo guerrero a la cama de una de las habitaciones extra, antes de recostarlo lo mantuvieron flotando para ver mejor la extensión de sus heridas. Procedieron a quitarle la ropa de la parte superior, lo cual las dejo ruborizadas al ver su bien formado físico, lo cual no duro al ver las heridas de su región abdominal. Grace procedió rápidamente a curar como podía las heridas, usando algunos de los ungüentos de su amiga Lena. Llegando a la parte inferior, tuvieron un pequeño momento de distracción cuando llegaron a ver la hombría del guerrero, despertando de su trance vieron que no habían más heridas severas salvo por uno de los muslos. Terminaron vendando sus brazos y abdomen, dejándolo descansar en la cama sin ropa de su parte superior.

Dejándolo reposar por un día, las 2 elfas temían que no se llegara a despertar, en la tarde del segundo día recibieron la visita de sus vecinas. Los primeros en llegar fueron Anna Florence, una elfa de 1.69 m de alto, pelo rubio recogido y con trenzas a los lados y ojos azules claro, ella vestía una camisa blanca al medio y verde en los hombros, abierto en medio del pecho dejando ver un poco del escote de sus pechos copa G firmes, un corcet café en la cintura y una falda verde hasta la mitad de los muslos, en sus antebrazos llevaba unos brazales marrones a modo de cintas y en las piernas unas botas blancas con bordes verdes altas hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Junto a ella estaba un hombre de mediana edad de 1.73 m de alto, pelo negro largo hasta la espalada baja peinado hacia dejando ver su frente pudiéndose ver algunas hebras canosas, lleva un parche en el ojo derecho mientras su otro ojo muestra ser de color avellana oscuro, también tiene barba desaliñada con un físico atlético y fornido. Vestía un algo que parecía un Kosode blanco abierto para mostrar su pecho, con un collar de metal con tres cuentas rectangulares, en su cintura llevaba atado un Haori rojo con los bordes de sus mangas color amarillo, y la parte abajo llevaba unos pantalones Kaki rotos en la parte final de la piernas, calzando unas sandalias. Su nombre era Nobunaga, antiguo líder del clan Oda.

-"Hola Grace-san y Syria-san, vinimos para hacerles compañía" dijo él con voz profunda.

-"Por la diosa, no podías ponerte algo diferente para venir, raras veces usas otra vestimenta" se quejo Anna de su esposo.

-"Meh esta ropa me es más cómoda, además es parte de mi presentación como persona, hasta recuerdo que dijiste que te gustaba lo fácil que era para ti sacarme esta ropa cuando teníamos s- "

¡*SMACK*!

-"¡AAAUUCHHH! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!" dijo él después de recibir un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-"¡No cuentes esas cosas, son momentos privados!" dijo enojado pero con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-"¡Jajajaja! Está bien, está bien" dijo él divertido, luego acerco para susurrarle a la oreja "Como recompensa, esta noche te haré gritar mi nombre de nuevo….en la cama" ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada para no dejar ver a nadie la placentera expresión que tenía el rostro al escucharlo.

Claro que siendo elfos, tanto Grace como Syria escucharon todo, y la verdad sí que envidiaban a la elfa rubia por lo bien que le iba en su matrimonio. Antes de poder pasar, una voz muy animada los llamo detrás de ellos.

-"¡Hey! ¡Señor Nobunaga, Señorita Anna!"

Volteando a ver a las 3 nuevas visitas, 2 elfas y un chico con aspecto andrógino y que cargaba consigo un arco Yumi y un Karyak rectangular lleno de flechas.

La elfa que hablo era muy joven en apariencia, no mayor de 1.65 m de alto, con piel rosácea y cabello rubio pálido largo hasta la cintura con dos coletas pequeñas a los lados, ojos verde esmeralda también, y su cuerpo muy femenino con un busto copa E. su vestimenta consistía en un vestido de falda corta hasta la mitad de sus muslos, de color blanco pero con dos rayas rojas al frente con una blanca al medio, el vestido no tenia mangas solo una tela delgada que rodeaba la mitad de su brazo, también tenía un listón turquesa amarrado a modo de cinturón, calzando unas sandalias de tacón medio alto que se amarraban a su tobillo.

La otra elfa se veía más madura casi tanto como las otras 2 elfas en la puerta de la casa a donde iban de 1.69 m de alto, con piel rosácea y cabello rubio pálido lacio hasta la cintura con dos mechones delgados cayendo a los lados su rostro y ojos verde esmeralda, su figura femenina era muy hermosa y sus pechos era copa G+. Vestía un vestido escotado color azul claro, muy abierto en la parte de su pecho dejando ver su amplio escote y parte de frontal de sus pechos sin dejar ver sus pezones claro, se podía ver un collar blanco con una raya negra al medio ajustado y un colgante concón un adorno en forma de gota con esmeralda grande de la misma forma, sus orejas llevaba unos aretes de oro con forma redonda, la falda larga del vestido cubría completamente sus piernas, pero se podía que calzaba también sandalias de tacón medio alto sujetas a su tobillos.

Finalmente el chico andrógino que iba con ellas, solo de 1. 66 m de alto, con pelo negro largo hasta la cintura recogido en una cola de caballo amarrado con un listón verde oscuro y ojos celeste con uno de ellos cubierto por un fleco en su lado izquierdo, de constitución atlética. Vistiendo un Kosode y pantalón Kaki celeste, el Kosode solo tenía manga en el lado izquierdo, llevaba unos guantes que cubrían antebrazos y la parte de lomo de su mano, tenía unas medias blancas y calzaba unas sandalias simples. El era Yoichi Nasu Suketaka, actualmente está saliendo con Thalia.

-"Oh ya llegaron los demás, ¡Yo, Yoichi!" dijo Nobunaga.

-"Nobunaga-dono y Anna-dono, llegaron antes que nosotros"

-"Hola también a usted Lena-san y Thalia-chan"

-"¡Hola!" dijo la niña elfa.

-"Buenas tardes a usted también señor Nobunaga. Anna, Syria y Grace es bueno poder reunirnos de nuevo" respondió la madre de Thalia.

-"Claro que sí. Por cierto Lena íbamos a pedirte ayuda, encontramos a un guerrero herido en el camino a casa un día atrás" dijo Syria.

-"En serio, bueno en ese caso puedo ayudar, siempre traigo conmigo algo de ungüento curativo"

-"¿Alguna característica del guerrero que no ayude a saber de donde es?" pregunto Anna.

-"Bueno….tenía una espada curva de un filo con él, y la primera vez que nos vio, nos confundió con demonios" dijo pensativa Grace.

Esto llamo la atención de Nobunaga y Yoichi, tal vez se trataba de uno de ellos, un guerrero de la tierra del Sol Naciente.

-"Oh eso suena interesante, vamos a verlo entonces" dijo Nobunaga.

-"A mí me gustaría darle un vistazo a sus pertenencias" dijo Yoichi.

El grupo entro a la casa, Grace y Syria mostraron las pertenencias, salvo por la espada grande que el chico sostenía en su mano, la cual estaba enfundad y estaba cerca a su cama. Viendo la ropa y la pequeña katana, Nobunaga y Yoichi confirmaron que se trataba de un soldado de su mundo. El arquero dijo que iría a cazar unos patos para comer, tanto Nobunaga el misterioso guerrero y él, pues los elfos por lo general no gustan de comer carne. Mientras que Nobunaga estaría vigilando al herido, felizmente el trajo su arcabuz con él, con las dos balas y un paquete de pólvora que le quedaban.

Lena empezó a atender las heridas del guerreros con el ungüento, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al repasara su musculoso pecho, sus brazos y su abdomen bien tonificado. Pero pudo mantener la compostura, incluso después de ver su rostro calmado mientras dormía, Nobunaga ayudo cociendo las heridas para evitar que se abrieran, aún con el ungüento siendo de rápida acción se debía ser precavido. Después de terminar pudo verlo fruncir el ceño, luego empezó a repetir la palabra "Padre" varias veces.

 **En el sueño de Toyohisa (será solo narrativa)**

- _" '¡Toyohisa! ¡Toyohisa!'"_

 _En su mente una llama apareció, luego cambio a los recuerdos en que por primera vez entro al campo de batalla y se presento ante su padre con la cabeza del primer enemigo que mato._

 _-" 'Esta fue tu primera batalla como samurái, y regresas con la cabeza de tu enemigo….¡Buen trabajo! ¡Eres un buen chico!' "_

 _Recordaba el rostro alegre de su padre que lo miraba lleno de orgullo._

 _-" '¡Padre!' "_

 _-" '¡Toyohisa! Jajajaja….'" Recordaba como su padre reía de felicidad._

 **De vuelta a la realidad.**

-"¡Padre!...¡Padre!" grito Toyohisa mientras se levantaba, quedando sentado en la cama.

Grace, Anna, Syria, Lena y su hija Thalia se sorprendieron, mientras que Nobunaga estaba sentado cerca a la cama viendo todo, aún mirando al frente sin enfocarse en nada, Toyohisa se calmo.

-"Oh ya despertaste" dijo casualmente Nobunaga, causando que él lo mirara "Si que eres fuerte al parecer, justo acabo de coser tus heridas para ayudar al ungüento de Lena a sanarte, si te mueves mucho podrías volver a abrir tus heridas".

El guerrero solo frunció el ceño y tomo su katana enfundad cerca a la cama, tomando el mango la desenvaino.

-"¡¿Quién diablos eres?!"

-"Me preguntas a mí ¿Quién eres tú más bien?"

Nobunga levanto su arcabuz y lo apunto al rostro de Toyohisa, mientras este tenía la punta de su espada aún lejos pero apuntando al pecho de Nobunaga. La situación era tensa, ninguna de las mujeres dijo nada ni hizo nada, esperando que no empeorara más. Contrario a todo esto Nobunaga estaba tranquilo, así que procedió a preguntar de nuevo.

-"Responde ¿Quién eres y donde vienes?"

-"S-Señor Oda tenga cuidado" dijo Thalia asustada.

Toyohisa vio a las mujeres presentes, fuera de notar las orejas largas, no pude evitar admirar la belleza de cada una, en especial las dos morenas y la rubia de vestido azul claro. Sin embargo recordó lo que la niña dijo, mirando de nuevo al sujeto frente a él y al arcabuz con una insignia de una flor de 5 pétalos.

-"La insignia Mokkou…. ¿Eres miembro del clan Oda?" pregunto aún con su espada apuntándole al rostro y su mano izquierda cerca a su rostro para defenderse del disparo.

-"¿¡Un miembro?! No seas idiota….Yo soy Oda y Oda soy yo…." La respuesta solo irrito más a Toyohisa.

-"¡Ya basta! ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!"

-"Soy Nobunaga….jefe del clan Oda"

Sin perder tiempo Toyohisa hizo un corte al frente, no queriendo gastar balas ni perder la cabeza, Nobunaga se hizo hacia atrás y evito un corte limpio a la garganta. Anna fue rápido con su esposo quien la puso detrás de él para defenderla, las otras mujeres se quedaron quietas esperando ayuda de alguien más.

-"Eso fue peligroso idiota…." Dijo el pirata mientras levantaba su arcabuz, su esposo algo asustada miraba por encima de su hombro en preocupación de que el guerrero ataque de nuevo.

-"El idiota eres tú" dijo Toyohisa.

-"¡Hey, yo soy la única que pueda llamar "idiota" a este idiota!" remarco Anna detrás de Nobunaga, rompiendo la tensión por un momento.

-"….¿Que eres Nobunaga? El Señor Nobunaga murió hace mucho tiempo. Lo que significa que este es el otro mundo, y tu una farsante de Nobunaga…. ¡Un demonio del infierno!" dijo lanzándose para atacar.

Justo entonces una flecha paso y se clavo en la pared del fondo, lo que detuvo la pelea de inmediato, en la puerta estaba Yoichi agarrando su arco, Thalia rápidamente se fue con él y se escondió detrás de su espalda.

-"Ya basta, es suficiente"

Toyohisa se quedo viendo pero parecía que no quería pelear más, las demás se relajaron pero vieron que al parecer sus heridas se abrieron levemente, los vendajes en sus brazos y en el abdomen estaban tiñéndose levemente de sangre.

-"Ya despertaste….Muy bien" dijo Yoichi mirándolo mientras se acercaba a Nobunaga.

Luego saco un pato muerto y se lo presento a Nobunaga, quien se quedo mirándolo.

-"Ve afuera y desplúmalo, es tu comida"

-"Ah, sí claro"

Afuera de la casa, Nobunaga estaba sentad en las gradas del pórtico, desplumando al pato. Para Anna era suficiente para ponerse a reír del infortunio de su marido, en la habitación Yoichi miro a Toyohisa.

-"¿Estás ocupado?"

-"¿Eh….aaaahh?"

-"Entonces toma tu pato, y ponte a desplumarlo afuera"

Así el trio de tontos se pasaron un buen tiempo desplumando su comida.

-' _¿Qué demonios?'_ pensaba

Ya de noche hicieron un fogata algo lejos de la casa y pusieron en un palo el ave preparada, dejando que se cocinara al fuego, las elfas estaban en el pórtico con su comida y para vigilar que Toyohisa no hiciera nada alocado. Después de un rato de silencio, Nobunaga empezó la conversación.

-"Antes dijiste que Nobunaga había muerto. La gente en Japón piensa que morí entonces, ¿eh?" pregunto.

-"¡Sí! ¡Él murió! Fue traicionado y asesinado por Akechi Mitsuhide en Honnouji, en el templo de Kyoto ¡Hace 18 años!" dijo Toyo sentado en una roca, lo cual sorprendió a Anna y las demás y especialmente a Nobunaga.

-"¿Qué? ¡No seas idiota! ¡¿Dieciocho años?! No ha pasado más de 2 años desde el asalto a Honnouji, mucho menos de 1 año desde que me case" dijo el leavantandose.

-"¡Cariño cálmate!" dijo Anna dejando su comida en el portica y yendo a abrazarlo.

-"Por eso es que he estado diciendo….eres un demonio del infierno o un fantasma. Si no es así, eres solo un loco"

-"¡Callate, él no es un loco es mi esposo, Oda Nobunaga!" grito Anna a Toyo.

De repente se escucho una risa burlona.

-"Jujuju….¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" la cual provenía de Yoichi quien solo les dio la espalda a los 3 tres que discutían, caminando un poco para poder ver la luna en el cielo.

Toyohisa mira confundido y enojado esta acción, Anna solo abrazaba a su esposo, los dos tomaron asiento en las rocas que pusieron alrededor de la fogata.

-"Lo siento….no puede evitar la risa, al verlos haciendo un alboroto por algo tan insignificante como 10 o 15 años"

-"¿Y tu quién eres?" pregunto Toyo.

-"¡Hah! Vamos díselo" dijo Nobu abrazando a su esposa.

-"Mi nombre es Yoichi….Nasu Suketaka Yoichi"

-"¡MENTIROSO! Eres de la época de las Guerras Genpei ¡Fue hace más de 400 años! ¡Eso es demasiado absurdo!"

Ante el fuerte volumen de su grito las elfas se taparon los oídos, en caso de Anna su esposo le ayudo, a Yoichi ni le molesto que dijera eso.

-"Lo creas absurdo o no, yo soy quien soy" dijo él con cara tranquila.

-"¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Tiene que serlo!"

-"Bueno eso no importa ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?" dijo Nobunaga.

Poniéndose de pie, él se presneto.

-"Soy Shimazu…. ¡Shimazu Toyohisa! Hijo de Shimazu Iehisa"

-"Shimazu…. ¿Quién?" dijo el viejo para molestarlo.

-"¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?... ¡Ya recuerdo! Está en el extremo más alejado de Kyushu… ¡Ese pueblito chiquito!"

-"¿Eh?" dijo Yoichi.

-"¡Te mataré!" dijo molesto Toyo por la burla.

Las chicas miraban divertidas la interacción de los tres, Anna estaba aguantándose la risa de que su esposo llame provinciano al guerrero.

-"Yo conozco ese clan. Además conocí al señor llamado Shimazu. Ciertamente recuerdo que era en algún lado de Kyushu. Ya veo, tu familia ha sido provinciana por generaciones" dijo como golpe final el andrógino.

-"¡A ti también te mato!" dijo alzando su espada haciendo lo que parecía un berrinche.

-"Si te sigues moviendo así, morirás. Apenas Nobunaga había ayudado cosiendo tus heridas, y el ungüento de Lena-san necesita que estés en reposo para que haga efecto" comento Yoichi, como prueba un poco de sangre empezó a salir de la herido de puñalada en el brazo derecho de Toyohisa.

-"¡Hay no!" dijo preocupada Grace, quien junto a Lena fueron a atender su herida abierta.

Toyohisa se sentó y dejo a las dos mujeres de orejas puntiagudas tratar su herida, aunque la verdad le resultaba más difícil no quedar hipnotizado por la belleza de las dos.

-"Si que eres resiste chico" dijo Nobu, su esposo acomodando a su lado de nuevo mientras Syria venia junto a Thalia para que comieran junto a los demás.

-"Te haces llamar Nobunaga ¿Verdad?" pregunto Toyo.

-"Si"

-"¿No moriste en el templo Honnouji? ¡Se supeno que debes estar muerto!"

El comentario molesto a Anna, era muy molesto ver que el "guerrero ingrato" siga diciendo esas cosas de su esposo. Ella estuvo casada antes con un humano, pero un día una banda de orcos ataco la aldea, su esposo ayudo a organizar las defensas pero murió a manos de uno de esos monstruos con el que se enfrento. Lograron repelerlos pero las bajas fueron muchas. Después de eso ella estaba muy deprimida, entonces un día caminando por las calles del pueblo, alguien trato de violarla. Forcejeando para poder liberarse el hombre la iba a golpear pero entonces alguien le dio una patada entre las piernas por detrás, el violador casi cae al suelo pero trato de darse vuelta y ver quién lo golpeo, solo vio a un hombre tuerto que le sonreía con malicia.

El matón trato de golpearlo pero el tuerto esquivo su golpe y luego tomo su brazo con la extraña arma, que después Anna conocería que se llamaba fusil, le dio un golpe tan fuerte que le rompió el brazo, no contento con eso le dio otro en la cabeza y el violador cayó al piso para no volverse a levantar. Después de ayudarla, él se fue junto a un chico que parecía chica de baja estatura, ella quería encontrarlo para darle las gracias y se dio una gran sorpresa al descubrir que ambos vivían en las ruinas del castillo detrás de su casa. Después de encontrarlo, empezó a salir con él, conociéndolo mejor y poco poco….los dos terminaron gustándose, paso un tiempo y entonces él le pidió si quería ser su mujer, fue uno de los días más felices de su vida, contando su boda y la noche de bodas.

Regresando a la conversación.

-"¡JA! Como si fuera a permitirme será asesinado por ese calvo. Recuerdo que tomé a Ranmaru conmigo y corrí tratando de escapar del templo….Y entonces de la nada, me encontré en un lugar desconocido….Era un extraño pasillo blanco con un montón de puertas a los lados. En medio de este había 2 hombres misteriosos, uno tenía un bastón y el otro estaba sentado detrás de lo que parecía una mesa de metal y madera. Luego un puerta de piedra a mi derecha me absorbió y termine aquí" relato Nobu, las mujeres ya habían escuchado esa historia de él y de Yoichi.

-"Fue igual conmigo, también me encontré con esos dos sujetos" dijo el arquero.

-"¡Yo igualmente me encontré con esos dos….mientras me retiraba de la Gran Batalla en Sekigahara!" esto último llamo la atención de Nobu.

-"¿Sekigahara? ¿Está en Mino"

-"Si. Fue una gran batalla entre las fuerzas de Tokugawa y las fuerzas Ishida" la respuesta de Toyo sin embargo confundió más a Nobu.

-"¡UUUUNNNNGGGHHH! ¡Un momento! ¡Espera, espera, espera! Ishida ¿No es solo un niño? ¿Y por qué demonios Tokugawa está en batalla?"

-"Porque después de la muerte del regente, el país entro en una guerra civil" la verdad es que las chicas no sabían de que hablaban, pero Yoichi capto de inmediato que significaba esto.

-"¡¿Regente?! ¿Por qué demonios el regente gobierna el país?"

-"¡Por que el regente el control del país entero! ¡Regente Hideyoshi!" eso rompió aún más la cordura de Nobu.

-"¡Un momento! ¿Qué? ¡Dime como esa rata calva se hizo cargo del país!"

-"¡Ya basta! ¡¿Por qué no entiendes?! ¡Hideyoshi, fue el que venció a Akechi, y aplasto a Shibata, y entonces conquisto el país!"

-"¡¿Katsuie murió?! ¿Qué hay de Oichi?" preguntaba aún más alterado.

-"Cariño ¿Quién es Oichi?" pregunto Anna.

-"Ah, es mi hermana menor"

-"Oh"

-"¿Y bien?" volvió a preguntarle Nobu.

-"No sé" dijo Toyo.

-"¿Niwa? ¡¿Kazumasu?! ¿¡Toshiie!?" siguió preguntando.

-"¡Ni los conozco, serán unos "don nadie"! la gente de Oda ahora son solo esbirros de Ieyasu ¡Nadie recuerda la soberanía de tu clan!" dijo Toyo ya harto de tener que responderle.

-"¡¿Qué demonios?!" dijo totalmente roto en su compostura, pero entonces recordó a alguien más del que no pregunto, su mirada se torno seria y algo triste, llamando la atención de su esposa.

-"¿Qué hay de Nobutada?...Dime que le paso a mi hijo" al escuchar esto todos los presentes se tensaron y guardaron silencio, Anna había escuchado de Nobutada de su esposo, y que pensaba que él lo había traicionado, aunque ella no creía que eso fuera posible. Como sea, el misterio se respondería ahora.

Toyo cerró los ojos, meditando para prepararse a decirle la verdad.

-"¡Él murió! Su palacio en Nijou fue atacado por Akechi Mitsuhide. Él pensó que estabas muero…. ¡Y decidió luchar hasta el final, en tu nombre!"

Nadie dijo nada, realmente era una muy terrible noticia, pero tampoco se podía mentir y mucho menos endulzar la verdad, especialmente referente a la muerto de un familiar….más aún un hijo. Nobunaga no dijo nada, Anna estaba preocupada, pero entonces….él solo se echó a reír, una risa vacía y triste.

-"Je ¡Jajajajajaja! Mi hijo era un estúpido. Idiota….Idiota…" dijo él mientras apretaba sus puchos posados en sus rodillas, su expresión mostraba gran tristeza -"Debió haber conseguid mi posición tan pronto como fuera posible, o escapar a algún lugar para vivir en paz…."

Toyo lo miro neutralmente al igual que Yoichi. Grace, Syria, Lena y Thalia lo miraban tristes. Anna por otro lado se levanto y se sentó en su regazo mientras le daba un abrazo para reconfortarlo, Nobu correspondió levemente con uno también pero seguía mirando las llamas de la fogata con tristeza.

-"Jajaja….Cincuenta años de vida humana….Todo lo que hice en esos Cincuenta años fue en vano" comento él aún abrazando a Anna.

-"Todo fue en vano, así de cruel es el mundo. También me sorprendió escuchar de Nobunaga-dono, que el clan Minamoto fue derrocado y el Shogunato de Kamakura fuera destruido" comento Yoichi por su parte.

-"Si te soy sincero. Cuando me dijiste que eras Nobunaga, pensé que él era el famosos Mori Ranmaru" dijo Toyo señalando a Yoichi.

-"Me gustaría que hubiera sido así. Como sea, será mejor ponerte a corriente de la situación en la que estas" dijo Nobu.

Él comenzó a contarle todo de este mundo. Para empezar la conto del actual gobierno en este mundo, Toyohisa quedo sorprendido al escuchar que en este mundo existía la monarquía pero los actuales regentes eran mujeres, y descubrir que la regente suprema se trataba de un ser que era la encarnación de una diosa lo sorprendió aún más. También le contaron que en este mundo habían muchas razas no solo humanos, Nobu le puso de ejemplo a las chicas, presentándolas como Elfos cada de su propia raza, también le comento que existían monstruos aquí. Muchos de ellos solo eran bestias que querían matar a los hombres y violara a las mujeres, esto en especial molesto a Toyo. Le dijeron que actualmente….el reino estaba en guerra con las fuerzas del Norte del continente.

Claro que antes le explicaron que fueron Grace, Syria y Lena quienes trataron sus heridas, Toyohisa no lo pensó dos veces y se puso de rodillas e inclino su cabeza, dándoles las gracias. Las 3 elfas se ruborizaron ante tal gesto, Toyo les dijo que él no dudaría en bajar la cabeza para agradecer a quien lo salvo, sin importar que sea mujer, tal convicción realmente dejo una buena impresión en las elfas….además de la sonrisa que les daba era realmente cautivante en sus opiniones. Esto por supuesto lo notaron Yoichi, Nobu y Anna, de seguir las cosas así las 3 elfas terminarían enamoradas del joven guerrero.

Reanudando la parte de la historia, Nobunaga explico que las raza de los Elfos Oscuros había sido exiliada al Norte del continente de Serenusu, a causa del conflicto que tuvieron con los humanos. A Toyohisa no le sorprendió que haya personas que practicara el esclavismo en este mundo, pero realmente le molesto saber que a la raza de dos de las mujeres que lo salvaron los atacaran para poder llevarse a las mujeres sin importar su edad, era realmente algo desagradable. Continuando con la explicación, Olga Discordia una elfa oscura de sangre noble, se convirtió en la reina de su pueblo, después de ser exiliada junto a ellos por ajusticiar ella misma a lo esclavistas, matándolos sin piedad. Al ser el Norte el hogar de las razas más monstruosas de este mundo, estaban a merced de esos monstruos, sin embargo contra todo pronóstico….la Reina Oscura logro domar a los monstruos, y ahora buscaba conquistar el Sur.

Para responder contra esto. La Encarnación de la Diosa Laurenthia, Celestine Luculuss, formo una alianza junto a 6 mujeres. 2 de ascendencia noble, una sacerdotisa, una mercenaria, una chica mestiza de enano y humano, y finalmente la caballero guardián de la diosa encarnada. Así se formo la Alianza de los 7 Escudos, para poder enfrentar a Olga y su legión de monstruos, librándose muchas batallas con terribles perdidas y grandes victorias, sin embargo no paso mucho para que vieran que estaban igualados en fuerzas.

Nobu explico que para ganar una ventaja, los nobles hicieron una petición a Celestine para contratar mercenarios, habiendo gran número de ellos sin duda serviría bien para aumentar las fuerzas. Lo cual tuvo el éxito esperad, las fuerzas de los mercenarios eran la ayuda que necesitaban, se logro hacer retroceder a las fuerzas de Olga por lo que ahora solo era cuestión de empujar y acorralar a la reina de los Elfo Oscuros en su fortaleza en las tierras de Garan en el Norte.

Toyohisa ya tenía una idea de la situación de este nuevo mundo, ahora solo le faltaba tener un hogar y un trabajo para mantenerse. Grace y Syria se ofrecieron a darle un hogar junto a ellas en su casa, Nobu le dijo que posiblemente podría enseñar esgrima a los hombres de la aldea para que se pudieran defender en caso de un asalto de monstruos o bandidos. Así empezó su nueva vida en Eostia, la aldea estaba algo alejadas de la fortaleza de Ken y Thor, al medio de la parte Sur del continente, e igual distancia de las otras 5 ciudades fortalezas. Por lo que era muy posible que sufrieran un asalto por parte de horda de monstruos de la reina oscura. Y eso paso tres después de la llegada de Toyo, fue el día en que los 3 Drifters empezarían su campaña para cambiar las cosas en Eostia.

 **En la noche, un día cualquiera.**

Toyohisa había desarrollado el mal hábito de quedarse dormido en el sofá, esto para poder proteger a Grace y Syria mientras dormían. Él les tenía mucho aprecio y respeto, lo cual lo demostró una vez….cuando le rompió la cara a golpes a un grupo de matones amateur, que quisieron abusar de las elfas y otras mujeres de la aldea, los golpeo tan fuerte que les dejo huesos rotos en el rostro y una que otra costilla rota. Con esto se dejo claro a todos los hombres de la aldea, que con Toyohisa y las elfas no se deben meter, por supuesto las mujeres por otro lado se interesaron más en el guerrero, lo cual molesto a Grace, Syria y Lena.

En esta noche, Toyo estaba dormido en el sofá cerca a la puerta de salida del frente, sin embargo estaba atento a cualquier cosa junto con su katana a su derecha. Siguió dormido un buen rato….hasta que de repente percibió un olor muy característico en el aire que entrabo bajo la puerta, el inconfundible olor de algo quemándose a la distancia. Levantándose del sofá y ató bien su arma a su cintura, luego fue a despertar a Grace y Syria, seguro Nobunaga y Yoichi también estaban despertando a las chicas en sus casas.

Grace y Syria dormía en una habitación con dos camas separadas, de esa forma una despertaba a la otra si se quedaban dormidas. Toyo entro y se acerco primero a donde estaba Grace, sacudiéndola levemente para que despertara, luego hizo lo mismo con Syria.

-"Grace, Syria despierten…."

-"Mmmm uuummmm…. ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Syria, sentándose y dejando ver la bata de noche purpura oscuro con tirantes que tenia, que dejaba ver escote y sus hermosas piernas.

-"Mmmm….Toyohisa….." dijo Grace algo adormitada aún, ella también llevaba una bata de noche con tirantes color negro del mismo diseño que Syria.

-"Vístanse rápido….algo malo está pasando en la aldea, seguro Nobunaga y Yoichi también se dieron cuenta y están afuera ahora….apúrense en despertar y vístanse"

Sin decir nada más Toyo salió, las dos elfas oscuras se quedaron preocupadas pero hicieron lo les dijo, una vez en sus atuendos usuales salieron de la casa junto a Toyo. Afuera estaban Nobunaga y Anna esperando a Yoichi, Lena y Thalia, Toyo y las dos chicas se reunieron con ellos, las elfas no entendía que pasaba hasta que pudieron percibir también el olor de algo quemándose.

-"¿Ya lo notaron?" dijo Yoichi con su arco Yumi y su karyak de flechas.

Antes de poder decir algo Toyo y Nobu avanzaron mirando al frente, se podía notar columnas de humo a la distancia en dirección a la aldea.

-"Hay fuego….están atacando la aldea" dijo Nobu, para gran sorpresa de las elfas.

-"No puede ser…." Dijo preocupada Thalia.

-"Tal vez sean Bandidos, en el peor caso….pueden ser una incursión de monstruos de la Reina Oscura" añadió el ex señor feudal.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Toyo corrió en dirección a la aldea dejando atrás a tres confundidas elfas (Grace, Syria y Lena).

-"¡Oye!... ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿Vas a ir?" le grito Nobu.

-"¡Hace poco no sabía dónde estaba, ni lo que pasaba! ¡Me hubiera quedado pensando que todo era un sueño! ¡Pero ahora ya no tengo dudas, por eso seguiré avanzando hacia adelante!" respondió a gritos Toyo, mientras desenvainaba su katana.

Los demás se quedaron viéndolo, aunque Grace, Syria y Lena querían que volviera. Nobu solo miro a su esposa un rato, y ella reconoció algo de la usual señal de algún pensamiento loco que siempre aparecía en sus ojos.

-"….No, no claro que no…." Dijo ella.

-"Vamos que no están malo. Él es un idiota de los buenos, no hace unos meses que se estaba muriendo….casi parece ser un hombre de hierro…." Comento él

Por otro lado Yoichi le dio una mirada de cómplice, lo cual preocupo a Thalia, realmente pensaban ir a ayudar. Con todo decidido en sus mentes, ambos hombres siguieron el ejemplo de Toyohisa, Anna solo pudo llevarse una mano al rostro, pero entonces le dijo a las otras que debían seguirlos y ver si podían ayudar también.

No paso mucho para que Nobu y Yoichi alcanzaran a Toyo, y las chicas los seguían pero estaban muy atrás pues era difícil seguriles el paso, tuvieron que quitarse los tacones así que andaban descalzas. Toyo miro detrás de él, viendo al viejo y al arquero siguiéndolo, por supuesto que a Nobu le estaba costando seguir el paso de Toyo y Yoichi.

-"¡Eres lento, demasiado lento, Nobunaga! ¿Qué pasa, acaso estás enfermo, Rey Demonio del Sexto Cielo?" dijo Toyo al ver que un poco más y su esposa lo alcanzaba.

-"¡Cállate, yo ya tengo 50 años imbécil!" le respondió el ex-señor feudal.

-"No le sigas el juego cariño" le dijo Anna.

-"¿Qué edad tiene usted Toyohisa-dono?" pregunto el arquero.

-"Tengo 30 años" respondió.

Yoichi solo apresuro el paso y estando justo a su derecha, luego doblo su codo con su mano empuñada cerca a su rostro, sonriendo como si estuviera alegre de algo….casi como burlándose.

-"¡Por qué demonios sonríes tan presumidamente!" dijo irritado el guerrero rojo, mientras el arquero volvió su mirada al frente.

-"Este tipo es muy diferente a como lo describen en las crónicas de la Guerra Genpei" comento Nobu, tanto él como las elfas sabían que el arquero era el más joven de los 3 con solo 19 años.

Mientras seguían corriendo, a lo lejos pudieron ver a dos soldados de la milicia de la aldea, al parecer estaban escapando juntos a sus esposas y un grupo de 3 niñas y 2 niños. Sin embargo estaban siendo perseguidos por 3 orcos, dos con garrotes de espinas y uno tenía una gran hacha. Al no poder avanzar más los dos soldados se voltearon para enfrentarse a los monstruos y permitir a las mujeres y los niños escapar, los orcos se reían al ver esto.

Sin embargo el orco del hacha se dio cuenta de que un soldado de ropas rojas y espada curva se estaba acercando, antes de poder decir algo otro sujeto salió detrás del guerrero rojo, con una extraña arma que parecía un tubo de metal con un mango de madera. El arma de repente soplo fuego, y el orco sintió algo impactar en medio de sus ojos, atravesando su cráneo completamente….cayendo muerto al piso. Los otros dos orcos se sorprendieron y luego miraron al nuevo grupo de 3 hombres y 4 mujeres elfas que habían llegado, ignorando al monstruo muerto, Toyohisa corrió a los otros dos mientras arrastraba su espada en la tierra, luego dio un salto, con su katana posicionada encima de su hombro derecho. Quedando frente al orco que levanto su garrote para atacar, y con gran rapidez dio un corte horizontal hacía su izquierda al abdomen desprotegido del monstruo, abriéndole la barriga de un solo tajo.

La criatura rugió de dolor y soltó su arma, tratando de usar ambas manos para evitar que sus entrañas se desparramaran. Toyo aprovecho esto para un segundo corte horizontal esta vez a hacía su derecha, abriéndole la garganta y matando de una vez al monstruo. El orco restante lanzo un golpe con su garrote al samurái, pero este solo lo desvió con su espada, notando que se sentía más fuerte de lo normal cuando ataco, para probar su nueva fuerza lanzo un ataque al orco. La fuerza del golpe hizo que el orco retrocediera, trato de lanzar otro garrotazo para aplastarlo contra el suelo, pero Toyohisa hizo un swing horizontal apoyando la palma de su mano izquierda contra la parte sin filo de su katana, haciendo fuerza en la parte más cercana a la guardia. El golpe conecto con el brazo derecho del orco que agarraba el arma, cortándolo justo a la mitad del brazo, atravesando musculo y hueso. Luego Toyohisa levanto su katana encima de su cabeza y lo bajo contra el orco moribundo, este trato de usar su mano para agarrar la espada pero estaba fácilmente corto su mano y se enterró en la carne y cortaba el hueso de su ante brazo, apenas ofreciendo resistencia.

Toyohisa aplicaba más fuerza para terminar de cortar y liberar su espada, el orco solo podía aguantar ya que la fuerza del guerrero lo estaba sometiendo fácilmente.

-"¡Déjame tu cabeza!" dijo Toyo mientras empujaba más.

-"¡GGGGRRRRRAAAARRRR!" rugió enfurecido el orco.

-"No puedes entender….yo tampoco te entiendo, entonces no queda nada más que decir…. ¡Tienes que morir!"

Con un último empujón libero su espada y dio un corte al cuello del orco, logrando cortarle limpiamente la cabeza, la que salió volando hasta caer al piso rodando lejos del cuerpo. La imagen de Toyohisa con la sombre cubriendo su rostro y con unos de sus ojos grises brillando fue realmente aterradora para los soldados y las mujeres, los niños se escondían detrás de las faldas estas. Las elfas fueron a tranquilizar a las mujeres y niños, Toyo y los otros 2 fueron a hablar con los soldados, estos explicaron que una banda de orcos atacaron la aldea con un número de 90 de ellos, explicaron que los demás de la milicia estaban aún luchando pero no les estaba yendo bien.

Nobu pensó que era momento de actuar con su antigua plan, debían acabar con los orcos y tomar control de la aldea. Tomando el plan más lógico fueron a ver la situación, a distancia segura de la aldea vieron a un gran grupo de orcos patrullando entre los campos de hierba alta cerca a la aldea, un grupo de 15 incluyendo al líder estaban en el centro de la ladea, y también su podían ver a los 20 soldados de milicia del pueblo apenas resistiendo y cuidando a los sobrevivientes. Entre estos últimos había más mujeres, de varias edades, y también niños y jóvenes. Si querían ayudar, primero debían encargarse de los patrulleros, lo cual sería muy fácil.

El líder orco llevaba una gran espada, y una armadura de cuero que apenas protegía su pecho y entrepierna, ahora mismo estaba irritado por la resistencia de los soldados para querer proteger a los sobrevivientes, después de matar al jefe de la aldea esperaba que se rindieran pero no lo hicieron. Incluso mato al hijo del capitán de la pequeña resistencia, pero ellos seguían dispuestos a luchar hasta el final, él esperaba tomar fácilmente control de la aldea y luego preparar todo para que más legiones de la Reina Olga lleguen. Justo entonces se escucho el rugido de sorpresa del resto de sus fuerzas patrullando las afueras de la aldea, mirando atrás se encontró con que….las praderas de hierba alta estaban en llamas, y los orcos estaban quemándose. Muchos murieron dentro del campo incendiado, los que salían estaban tan quemados que murieron colapsando en la tierra, solo sobrevivieron 4 de los 75 que estaban en los prados.

A lo lejos estaban los que provocaron el fuego. Nobunaga, Yoichi y las 4 elfas, observaban como el fuego destruía los campos y quemaba a los orcos, incluso los campos de cultivo empezaron a quemarse. Era algo horrible de ver, pero necesario para poder derrotar al grupo de orcos.

-"¿Realmente era necesario incendiar los campos?" pregunto Syria con culpa en su mirada.

-"Si queríamos reducir sus números, era necesario. Además, no tenemos muchas opciones si queremos reclamar el pueblo de los orcos. Te diré algo que aprendí en mi tiempo de regente feudal. Aquellos que no tienen dignidad pueden vivir si tienen comida., los que no tienen comida soportarán el hambre, siempre cuando tengan dignidad. Pero los que han perdido todo se aferrarán a cualquier cosa….Esa fue la táctica que unos bastardos de una Secta llamada Ikko uso contra mí, prácticamente es la mejor manera de robarte un país entero" explico el Daimyo a todos los presentes, por supuesto que Anna no estaba de acuerdo pero estaban en una situación grave, y no habían más opciones.

-"Eres una persona aterradora" dijo Yoichi sonriente, luego se fue con su arco para seguir con el siguiente paso.

-"Jeje ¡Realmente se ve muy bien el fuego!...me recuerda a Ise Nagashima ¡Jajajajajajajaja!" dijo mientras reía maliciosamente.

En la aldea, todos los sobrevivientes miraban con asombro y tristeza, sus campos de cultivo arder. Los orcos se redujeron a 19, el líder ordeno que alguno tratara de apagar el fuego, pero el incendio estaba muy propagado para hacer algo. Algunos de los orcos se acerco para vigilar los prados en busca de sobrevivientes, entonces vio una silueta corriendo hacia él, fácilmente vio que se trataba de un hombre con una espada larga curva, la cual llevo hacia atrás a su espalda y extendió su mano al frente.

Toyohisa corría rápidamente por los campos en llamas, sin miedo ni duda en sus ojos, agarrando su katana a dos manos a su lado izquierdo, casi junto a su hombro. Dando un gran salto, atravesó una columna de humo, llego hasta los hombros del orco y de un tajo le corto la cabeza limpiamente. Agarrando la cabeza corrió hacia otra columna de humo para perderse de la vista de los otros orcos, pronto el humo comenzó a rodear al grupo dentro del pueblo.

Por detrás del grupo de orcos, salió de nuevo Toyohisa, cortando la cabeza de dos orcos con un swing a su derecha. Con gran rapidez se movió a otro grupo de dos orcos, al primero le abrió el pecho con dos cortes en X, el otro trato de atacar pero Toyo dio un swing a su izquierda en diagonal hacia arriba, cortándole los dos brazos y la cabeza.

Los demás orcos estaban empezando a asustarse, el líder ordeno que lo mataran, pero el guerrero rápidamente se acerco a uno para hundir toda su espada a través de su estomago y luego subirla hacia arriba cortando a la mitad el pecho, sacando su espada por el hombro derecho del monstruo. Siguió matando más orcos, a uno le apuñalo en el corazón con su katana, y luego corto la cabeza de otro. Los otros orcos que vieron esto estaban empezando a sentir aún más miedo, Toyo se acerco a ellos con su espada cubierta en sangre.

-"La cabeza del comandante…. ¿Esa es la cabeza del comandante?... ¡Dame tu cabeza!" dijo Toyo apuntando al orco Líder con su mano extendida.

Las demás personas que estaban atrapadas observaban lo que pasaba, salvo al capitán de la milicia que abrazaba el cuerpo de su hijo muerto junto a su esposa, ambos llorando. Toyo vio eso y también a todos los otros cadáveres en el suelo, había muchos niños muertos. El líder orco se puso frente a él y preparo su espada larga dentada para enfrentarse a Toyo, pero este solo miraba con disgusto y odio.

-"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se atreven bastardos?" llevando su espada hacia atrás a nivel de su cintura, luego la levanto un poco, volviendo a apuntar al frente.

-"Ya no quiero tu cabeza. Simplemente tomare tu vida"

El líder solo llevo su espada al frente y se preparo para pelear, Toyo cambio rápidamente el agarre de su mano derecha sobre su katana, ahora estaba en reversa. Luego paso su arma a su mano izquierda, y con gran fuerza lanzo su espada a modo de jabalina contra el orco. Este uso su espada para desviar el ataque, pero el regresar su mirada al guerrero rojo, este tenía en su mano una espada de un soldado muerto cerca de él, la cual clavo con gran fuerza en su rodilla izquierda haciendo que atravesara completamente el hueso y la carne.

Gritando de dolor, intento bajar su espada para matar al guerrero, pero Toyo le dio un fuerte patada a la rodilla derecha, que por el sonido que emitió terminó rompiéndola. Sin piernas para sostenerse el líder cayó hacia atrás, aún agarrando su espada, cuando quiso levantarse usando su brazo derecho, Toyohisa saco la funda de su katana y la uso de garrote para golpear el codo del brazo del orco. Rompiendo el hueso y dejándolo en un ángulo invertido, luego uso su otra katana mediana para clavar el brazo izquierdo del orco donde agarraba su espada, con el monstruo sometido procedió….a golpearlo en el ojo con la punta de la funda de su katana, repitiendo la acción más de 25 veces, tanta era la fuerza del golpe que volaba sangre e incluso dientes. Nadie hizo un solo ruido, incluso los orcos restantes estaban asustados, algunos aprovecharon para huir.

No muy lejos, encima de unas murallas de piedra pequeña, estaba sentado Nobunaga. Las 4 elfas estaban detrás de él, mirando las acciones de Toyohisa, realmente era difícil no estar sorprendido.

-"El estilo de Kumite anti-armadura usando la vaina de una espada…. ¡Es un asqueroso golpe bajo!" comento Nobu, justo entonces llego Yoichi quien también observo lo que hacia Toyo.

-"Que miedo"

-"¿Ya acabaste?" pregunto Nobu, para confusión de las chicas.

-"Si, los orcos que intentaban escapar, están muertos. Al parecer los que aún faltan están siendo asesinados también" dijo Yoichi, recordando los múltiples cadáveres orcos llenos de flechas que yacían en los caminos fuera del pueblo.

Nobunaga vio como los demás soldados de la milicia del pueblo se armaron de valor y empezaron a enfrentar a los orcos restantes, dejando que Toyo siguiera golpeando al líder con la vaina de su katana.

-"Ese tipo me asusta, pero creo que tú me asustas más" respondió Nobu.

-"Pues bien ¿Veamos que hará después?" los dos humanos y las 4 elfas siguieron observando.

Toyohisa seguía golpeando al orco, pero entonces se detuvo, mientras llevaba su mano derecha al cuello y liberando un poco de tensión en los músculos de su cuello y hombro de tanto golpear. El líder orco tenia ambos ojos hinchados por los golpes, gruñía débilmente casi pidiendo misericordia. Él se alejo del monstruo y fue a recoger su espada, viendo donde estaban el capitán y su mujer llorando a su hijo avanzo hacia ellos.

El capitán era un hombre de pelo castaño claro hasta el cuello y ojos cafés, con físico fornido y una altura de 1.78. Vestido con un peto y hombreras plateadas, con una camisa blanca debajo y pantalones negros con botas metálicas. Su esposa era una mujer joven, tal vez un año menor que él, pelo negro largo hasta la espalda con ojos azules, figura muy femenina y pechos copa D. Tenía un vestido rojo oscuro escotado de falda larga hasta los talones, con detalles blancos a nivel del pecho donde dejaba ver su escote, calzando unas sandalias con tacón medio alto. No dejaba de llorar mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su hijo muerto, el cual tenía el pelo negro igual que su madre y al parecer solo tenía 15 años de edad.

El capitán llamado Charles se dio cuenta que alguien estaba frente a él, levantando la cabeza se encontró con l mirada de Toyohisa, este solo extendió su brazo derecho….ofreciéndole su katana. Él se levanto con sorpresa en sus ojos.

-"Matalo" le dijo Toyo, pero Charles no dijo nada solo abrió la boca incrédulo.

Toyo calvo su espada al piso y luego apunto con su mano derecha al líder orco que trataba de liberarse para escapar arrastrándose, él le repitió de nuevo que lo matara, pero Charles no reaccionaba.

-"¡Mátalo! Tú debes acabar con su vida. Tú debes tomar esa venganza, no yo ¡Tu hijo muerto te está pidiendo que tomes venganza!" dijo Toyo enojado.

Charles vio el cadáver de su hijo en los brazos de su esposa, luego miro a los lados donde los soldados de la milicia se reunieron con él, todos le asintieron con la cabeza. Sin más dudas, el tomo la espada de Toyo, acercándose lentamente al orco junto a los demás soldados, incluso algunos de los pueblerinos tomarón las armas de los orcos y solados muertos y se acercaron al líder orco. Este apenas pudo abrir bien un ojo para ver a todos reunidos alrededor de él, cerca a su cabeza estaba el capitán, este levanto la espada y luego la hundió en el cuello del orco. Uno a uno cada persona comenzó a cortar el cuerpo del orco con las armas que tenían, Toyo se quedo viendo esto, luego Charles se acerco a él con una expresión aliviada y le ofreció la espada a él. Tomando su katana, Toyohisa sonrió.

-"Buen trabajo"

Justo entonces aparecieron Nobunaga, Yoichi y las chicas. Cuando Toyo le pregunto donde habían estado, Nobu solo le dijo que estaban ocupados con algo, en caso de Grace ella solo fue darle un gran abrazo a Toyo.

Esa noche se dio el primer paso de los 3 Drifters en el mundo de Eostia. La gente de la aldea aceptaron ser liderados por los 3, empezando la reconstrucción del pueblo. Con el paso de los años la pequeña aldea creció más

, especialmente porque muchos rezagados de otras aldeas atacadas migraban a este pueblo, los rumores de como resistieron al asalto de los orcos llegaron a sus oídos, por supuesto esto ayudo a tener mayor fuerza militar. Más grupos de orcos vinieron a atacar, pero el gran liderazgo de Toyohisa fácilmente los derroto, entre los orcos empezaron a rondar rumores de un guerrero vestido de rojo, un demonio de la guerra y como gustaba de recolectar las cabezas de sus enemigos. También hablaban de su sombra, un demonio azul que no dejaba que ningún enemigo regresara con vida, estos rumores los pasaban los soldados a comerciantes y soldados de las ciudades y fortalezas de la alianza.

Por lo que no tardo mucho en que llegaran a los oídos de de Celestine y las 7 princesas guerreras, ahora miso estaban en una reunión discutiendo estos rumores.

-"Las historias acerca de esa aldea que enfrento un asalto de orcos, y ahora es una ciudad casi tan grande como Ansur o Feoh siguen llegando. En especial del líder del pueblo, llamado Toyohisa y sus proezas en batalla….es posible que sea un gran aliado en esta guerra" dijo Celestine.

La alto elfo era una mujer con un cuerpo que incluso una diosa podría envidiar, curvas femeninas, piernas esbeltas y redondo derrier, sus enormes pechos copa G, con una piel blanca rosacea que resaltaba mejor con su largo cabello rubio plateado y hermosos ojos verdes. Su vestimenta consiste en una túnica blanca a modo de vestido, que cubría su delantera abriéndose en el medio dejando ver su escote sostenida debajo de estos por un anillo de oro, que se conectaba a una correa negra de ebilla dorada que era lo único que cubría su feminidad y esto que estaba suelta, otras partes del velo cubrían sus muslos y descansaban en sus antebrazos, de calzado llevaba lo que serian sandalias con ataduras que cubrían toda la mitad de la pierna, en sus muñecas llevaba tres aros dorados a modo de brazaletes sueltos y en su antebrazo izquierdo un solo aro dorado, en la cabeza llevaba dos coronas que simbolizaba sus poder y estatus divino una de laureles encima y a los lados de su cabeza y la otra dorada ceñida a la frente abierta al medio.

-"Lady Celestine tiene razón, deberíamos mandarlo a llamar así podremos conocerlo mejor en persona" afirmo Claudia Levantein Guerrera Celestial y guardiana de la diosa.

Ella era una mujer de gran belleza natural con su pelo café levemente oscuro y ojos azules, un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Vistiendo una armadura que a primera vista no cubría mucho de su cuerpo o más bien lo hacía de una forma muy pervertida, las grandes hombreras a ambos lados y guarda brazos con mangas blancas largas debajo, armadura en el cuello y dos placas delgadas que cubrían sus senos copa E+ más solo los pezones y la parte lateral, sus piernas estaban protegidas por botas metálicas hasta la rodillas y guarda muslos, pero en la cintura solo llevaba una tanga blanca al aire libre y un cinturón armado que solo cubría los lados y el posterior se dice que fue una creación de uno de los antiguos jefes de la familia Levantein.

-"¿Realmente podemos fiarnos de los rumores? Tal vez ni siquiera sean ciertos, además ese tal "Toyohisa" suena más como un barbaro cualquiera" comento con desden Alicia Arcturus, caballero de Iris.

Alicia era una mujer de un 1.60 m, de 19 años o más, de pelo amarillo semi dorado largo hasta la cintura, y con unos mechones largos a los lados de su rostro, de ojos purpura, de gran belleza femenina que se veía resaltada por la armadura que llevaba, la cual no cubría al medio de su cuerpo, dejando ver sus ombligo y abdomen, al medio de sus pechos copa C y los muslos. Vistiendo una armadura más completa que las de las guerreras, con una bincha metálica blanca en el cabello al frente, que tiene algunas diferencias como las partes azules que cubren sus pechos y en falda de la cintura. Su armadura cubre sus hombros, brazos, lados de la cintura y sus rodillas y pies, debajo de las botas metálicas llevaba medias negras de nailon con bordes dorado hasta la mitad de los muslos. Y en el lado izquierdo de su cintura lleva una espada mediana.

Sentada a su derecha estaba su prima Prim Fiorire, una mujer de un 1.57 m, de 17 años o más, pelo color rosa pálido brillante, ojos azul claro, con un cuerpo muy femenino para su edad con su pechos copa C+. vestía un vestido blanco modificado con mangas cortas anchas y una falda larga rosada, con guantes blancos pequeños, y una pequeña corona a modo de diadema en su cabello, llevaba medias blancas largas hasta la mitad de los muslo y unos zapatos rojos con tacón, el vestido se abría arriba mostrando sus hombros y su escote, y también en la parte frontal de la cintura mostrando sus panties rosa claro cubierta con un velo tranparente.

-"Es por eso que lo haremos venir Alicia" respondió Maia Fixie, reina de los mercenarios.

Ella era una mujer de pelo y ojos rojos con una voluptuosa figura con unos pechos copa D+, vestida con un traje anaranjado rojizo de una pieza con cuello felpudo blanco que cubría desde su hombros hasta su parte inferior a modo de un traje de baño, abierto al medio casi dejando ver sus seños y su abdomen, con un cinturón marrón en la cintura que sostenía dos espadas semicortas a los lados y guantes marrones sin dedos en sus dos manos, calzando dos botas marrones hasta la parte inferior de sus rodillas encima de dos medias azules largas hasta los muslos y una banda en la frente.

Sentada a su derecha estaba una niña, o al menos en apariencia fisaca. Se trataba de Ruu Ruu, una mestiza de enano y mujer bestia. pelo color naranja claro con una pequeña cola con el mismo color de pelo, vistiendo únicamente una boina grande en la cabeza, un manto verde totalmente abierto sin nada más que un placa de metal cubriendo feminidad, medias blancas hasta los muslos con borde rojo y unas pequeñas botas hasta los talones. Con su enorme hacha de batalla dorada apoyada en su espalda, ella solo parecía interesada en las historias de Toyohisa y su estilo de batalla.

La otra mujer a su izquierda tenía la apariencia de sacerdotisa especial por su atuendo. de cabello negro corto hasta el cuello con ojos rojos, atuendo consta de un Kosode rojo un velo a modo de chaleco encima de este, en su parte inferior lleva puesto solo una tela a modo de taparrabos, aunque por sus ropas no se pueda notar tiene unos pechos copa D. Ella dio su opinión al respecto también.

-"La forma de actuar del hombre llamado Toyohisa, tiene muchas similitudes con los guerreros de mi tierra natal, estoy segura que nos brindara su apoyo. También oí hablar que hay dos personas más que lo ayudan, me gustaría conocerlos" dijo la sacerdotisa.

-"Entonces está decidido, mandaremos a llamar a Toyohisa Shimazu para que se una a nosotros en la guerra" dijo Celestine"

 **En la habitación en blanco, con Murasaki.**

el hombre que había enviado a Toyohisa y compañía a Eostia, estaba leyendo el periódico donde apareció las noticias de los acontecimientos sucedidos hasta ahora, como ahora con el artículo de la toma del pueblo por parte de Toyo y compañía, como comenzaron a armar sus fuerzas. Ahora Celestine y los 7 escudos buscan unir fuerzas con ellos, tal vez Zelretch tenía razón al decir que era mejor de esta forma, el problema sería….como lidiarían después con las llegada de los Ends.

 **Bien hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo, no puedo creer cuanto me demore en terminar el primer capítulo, todo porque me concentre en jugar y subir de nivel en Elsword. Bueno ya le di un descanso a eso, al principio quería apurar pues ya conseguí nivelar mi Add a 99, y ya estaba empezando el Quest para conseguir Mad Paradox.**

 **Ahora también estoy esperando para el 17 de este mes para que salgan las nuevas formas de los Quinque Draco, la nueva forma llamada Majesty. Los diseños están buenísimos, aunque les cambiaron las clases, para empezar Mortrono ahora es mago en vez de guerrero y Eureka es Guerrera. Todo es un revoltijo, pero ahora son más poderosos, antes yo planeé usar las formas: SSS, Deificada y finalmente Trascendencia de Mortrono para mi historia de Bleach "Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y los Muertos", y aún lo planeo hacer. Pero quiero ver como añadir la forma Majesty.**

 **Además podría hacerlo en la Infinity War de mis historias, ya creo que lo dije en otra actualización, y si no lo hice lo hago ahora. Estoy pensando en hacer un cross masivo de mis historias, con Thanos como el villano principal, después del todo seria excelente. Por supuesto que primero terminare la historia de "Jojo en Eostia", aunque después de publicar este capítulo empezare el nuevo capítulo de mi crossover de Bleach y Dragon Blaze.**

 **Eso si esta vez avanzare más rápido con el capítulo, así empezare con la siguiente actualización, la cual será "Jojo en Eostia", ya es hora de que vaya terminando esa historia y eso también me lleva decidir**

 **¿Debería hacer que Jotaro regrese con Joseph a su mundo, junto con sus múltiples esposas también? O ¿Qué se quede con ellas en Eostia?**

 **Comenten ustedes también, respecto a las elfas OC son personajes de unos mangas hentai del autor USAGINA NOMU aunque no me acuerdo si era en mayuscula o minusculas el nombre, eso es todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drifters X Kuroinu: Nuevo** **Mundo** **, Nueva Batalla**

 **Bueno al final decidi actualizar esta historia, al ver que recién sería el segundo capítulo, tal vez me salgo corto el capítulo pues solo pienso presentar al grupo de Toyohisa con la Alianza de los 7 Escudos. Está también la cuestión de añadir Servants…pero la verdad algo me dice que solo me complicaría más la vida al hacerlo, de hacer eso creo que solo sería uno o dos máximo, saldrían en el siguiente capítulo además. De hecho creo que Nero sería mi primera decisión para la historia pues esa chica fácil puede llevarse bien con todos, además de ella tal vez ponga a Atalanta, no sé porque pero ella como personaje fácil se llevaría bien con Yoichi…en parte claro.**

 **En esta parte Toyo y compañía ya se hicieron un reputación, la cuidad ha crecido gracias al liderazgo de los 3, sus hazañas llegaron a los oídos de Celestine y las demás, así que se los mandara a llamar, pero antes de eso habrá una batalla para ayudar a un pueblo elfo. Sería casi lo mismo que en el anime Drifters, después de esta parte serán invitados pues…Alicia y Claudia fueron enviadas a ayudar ese pueblo. Después de eso se comentara la idea de enviar a Toyohisa y compañía junto a Kuroinu para asaltar la fortaleza oscura, la parte de la traición ya será el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Como sea espero terminar este capítulo rápido, también me alegro mucho los comentarios que dejaron acerca de mi pequeña idea de Spiderman en el mundo de Centaur no Nayami, la verdad me animo un poco para querer subir un segundo capítulo…aunque no sea una historia. Por otro lado, estaré trabajando con el segundo capítulo de las aventuras de Duke, muchos seguro se olvidaron de esa pequeña historia con el anime H Daikazoku Saimin.**

 **Bueno empecemos con la historia, no me pertenece nada solo la idea para la historia, espero les guste.**

 **-"** Dialogo normal"

-'Dialogo interno'

-" 'Dialogo en Japonez' "

 **Capítulo 2.- Conociendo el nuevo mundo, y la Alianza.**

Otro día normal en Eostia, y otro día normal en la nueva vida de Toyohisa, incluso ahora después de 2 años el guerrero no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida del todo. Toyo siempre se vio a si mismo siendo un guerrero, hecho y derecho hasta su honorable muerte en manos de otro gran guerrero, y aunque no cambio en nada pues aún sigue siendo guerrero. Ahora el estaba casado….con 3 mujeres, una de las cuales era madre, y que no tenían ningún problema en mostrarle "cuanto" lo amaban.

Esa era la razón por la que se encontraba en su gran cama, cansado y desnudo, con los cuerpos de 2 elfas oscuras y una elfa de luz igualmente desnudas encima de él, cubiertos por las sabanas blancas de la cama. Las 2 primeras se abrazaban a ambos costados de su cuerpo con sus cabezas descansando sus hombros y la elfa rubia dormía plácidamente usando sus pectorales de almohada, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro….y su hombría bien acomodada adentro de su feminidad….incluso dormida sus paredes internas se aseguraban de mantenerlo dentro de ella.

Toyohisa daba gracias a cualquier Dios en el cielo por el hecho de que los elfos solo pueden concebir un hijo 2 veces al año, y que al menos ellas supieran en que momentos eran más fértiles, él aún no se sentía preparado para ser padre incluso ahora tiene problemas llamando a Thalia "hija". Así que a cambio de evitar embarazarlas, las 3 le pidieron que él estuviera disponible en la noche….para poder disfrutar todo la noche.

- _'Todavía no creo que puede manejar ser padre, siempre fui problemático con mis propios padres. Pero no sé cuánto más puede seguir con estas noches-'_ "¡*GASP*Uuuggghhh!"

Antes de poder seguir con sus pensamientos, pudo sentir claramente un leve movimiento en la parte baja, a nivel de su cintura….un movimiento pélvico lento sobre que poco a poco se hacía más rápido. Bajando la mirada se encontró un par de ojos esmeralda entrecerrados mirándolo, su esposa Lena estaba medio despierta y al parecer quería seguir lo de anoche….lo cual lo puso algo nervioso, ella cerró los ojos suavemente y luego subió para apoyar sus manos a los lados de la almohada y dejo sus enormes pechos caer justo en el rostro de su esposo, él sabía lo que ella quería….así que uso su boca para atrapar uno de los pezones para empezar a amantar como si fuera un bebe.

-"Uuuummmmm…..aaahhhh, hhhaaaa….uuummmm….Cariño"

La elfa estaba excitándose más y más, sus caderas subían y bajaban ansiosas de sentir….a su marido sobrellenar más su útero, podia sentir un poco de la carga que le dejo en la noche salir de entre la unión de los dos. las 2 elfas oscuras parecían aún estar dormidas, pese al sonido del choque de caderas y los gemidos de la otra compañera de su esposo, Lena estaba por llegar a orgasmo y trato de ahogar el gran gemido que soltaría….separándose un poco para liberar la boca de su esposo y poder darle un beso profundo, sus caderas bajaban y chocaban rápido….plantándolas con fuerza hacía abajo y asegurarse de meter completamente el miembro de su esposo….entrando la cabeza en el útero y de esa forma ser bien llenada de la semilla de su marido, la cantidad de la noche aunada a la de ahora en la mañana….causo que su abdomen se abultara un poco.

-"Uuummm….aaahhh, Te amo Cariño"

Toyohisa solo controlo su respiración para calmarse y recobrar fuerzas, como guerrero agradecía tener mucha resistencia, pero de todas formas estas mujeres sabia como cansarlo rápido….en especial en grupo. Antes de poder calmarse sintió un par de manos tocar sus pectorales de ambos lados, además de de 2 pares de piernas enredarse en con una a cada lado suyo.

-"Veo que disfrutaste mucho, en la noche y ahora en la mañana….Lena fue toda una bestia en la noche, además de que descubrimos que, se pone muy posesiva cuando está en pleno acto…." Comento en voz baja Grace.

-"….Ciertamente fue una sorpresa, pero supongo que era de esperarse, o ya olvidaste que nosotras también nos pusimos así en nuestra primera noche de luna miel…" dijo Syria en respuesta.

-"Uunngggh la verdad no sé qué pensar de todo esto, pero al menos ustedes están felices ahora…"

-"Aaaawwww que lindo de tu parte Cariño, será mejor levantarnos para empezar bien el día….pero, podríamos disfrutar un poco más en la cama…" dijo Syria.

 **Minutos después**

Toyohisa estaba de pie con su armadura, en el campo de entrenamiento de las barracas, observando a los soldados practicar, relajado….aparentemente. La verdad esperaba que ver a los soldados pelear en prácticas lo ayuden a olvidar el hecho que esta noche, Grace y Syria lo tendría "ocupado" y no se refería a alguna charla nocturna.

- _'Tengo toda la mañana para poder preparar,e para la noche….a menos que algo urgente se presente….ojala algo pasé pronto'_

Las cosas se asentaron muy bien, después de salvar al pequeño pueblo, Toyo y los demás ayudaron en la administración y preparación de las fuerzas de milicia. Nobunaga se encargaba de administrar todo, por suerte Anna estaba presenta para que no hiciera alguna estupidez, Toyohisa y Yoichi se encargaban del adiestramiento de los soldados, no era de más pensar que volverían a atacar….lo cual paso unos 5 semanas después del primer ataque, Toyo se encargo de liderar a los soldados de la milicia. A pesar de perder algunos buenos hombres, pudieron acabar con la horda de al menos 200 orcos y 50 goblins, en especial con la ayuda de Yoichi y las estrategias de Nobunaga. Como siempre él resalto entre todos….por ser el más aguerrido y quien termino inspirando miedo en los monstruos, el "Diablo Rojo" sin duda un apelativo digno de él….o eso le decía sus esposas y amigos, incluso los soldados lo decían.

Nobunaga sugirió que se volviera una comunidad multirracial, así que aseguro tratados, alianzas y por supuesto aceptar a demihumanos, esto ayudo a hacer más grande el pueblo….ahora una ciudad grande. Los primeros en unirse fue una tribu de guerrera de demihumanos, mujeres y hombres con orejas y cola de tigre, muy fuertes y agiles en la batalla y que pusieron una condición….el líder actual de la tribu vino con el objetivo de unirse a ellos pero primero poner a prueba al "Demonio Rojo" en batalla, Toyo y el líder, Zarak, pelearon enfrente de las nuevos muros de la ciudad. Toyo disfruto mucho la batalla, fuera de pasar un rato difícil para poder lidiar con su gran fuerza, pero aún siendo un combate a mano limpia logro ingeniárselas para someterlo dejarlo inconsciente con una llave al cuello, se gano un buen zarpazo en la espalda durante la batalla pero….se gano el respeto de los hombres tigre guerreros.

Después vinieron un grupo de arpías, mujeres con alas en vez de brazos y talones en vez de pies, la mayoría eran de características de aves rapaces y que buscaban un nuevo lugar para anidar. La montaña cerca a las ruinas del castillo sirvió para eso, la matriarca de este grupo se llama Kilana y ofreció su ayuda a la causa de los 3, pero….quiso sellar dicho trato tomando a Yoichi de pareja, no falta decir que Thalia se rehusó a dejar ir a su novio, hasta ahora Yoichi no se decide de aceptar o no, pero Kilana sigue insistiéndole….y por eso suele tener una que otra pelea con la joven elfa.

Nobu aún espera recibir más grupos que se unan a ellos, por eso sigue al pendiente de cualquiera que llegue a la ciudad, ahora más que nada se espera más que la alianza de los 7 Escudos envíen a alguien por ellos.

-"Toyo-san veo que estas aquí"

Volteo a ver a Yoichi quien tenía su usual atuendo, junto a su arco y Karyak de flechas, siguiéndolo estaban Thalia con vestido de una pieza blanco de falda larga, y un sombrero de paja para cubrirse del sol. Además de ella estaba una mujer arpía de cuerpo bien desarrollado con una delantera copa D+, parecía tener unos 20 años en apariencia, su pelo largo hasta la espalda de color purpura y ojos azules mostraba inteligencia viveza. Vestia un top negro sin tirantes en la parte superior con un escote en V para dejar ver un poco de sus pechos, y una falda de tela marrón hasta las rodillas de sus talones de águila de escamas amarillas, sus alas tenían un plumaje rojo anaranjado en la parte interna y rojo intenso en la parte de los bordes, y una cola de con plumas de color rojo oscuro. Ella era Kilana, matriarca de las arpías y nueva novia de Yoichi así como nueva rival de Thalia.

-"¿Qué pasa Yoichi?" pregunto Toyo.

-"Nobunaga-dono me mando a llamarte, recibimos un mensajero de una pueblo élfico cercano, necesitan ayuda….ya sabes lo que significa ¿no?"

Ante lo que dijo Toyo solo sonrío divertido, al fin podría bañar su espada en sangre…una vez más. Esto sin duda lo ayudaría a estar de mejor humor para la noche, lo cual alegrara mucho a sus esposas. Después de recibir el mensaje fue a ver a Nobunaga, encontrándolo en la puerta principal de los muros junto con un batallón de 250 hombres (entre humanos y hombres tigre) listos para luchar, Nobunaga tenía su vestimentas usuales y llevaba una pequeña espada en el cinturón además de su arcabuz, su esposa no estaba presente pues se quedaría para ayudar con el papeleo.

-"Oh ya llegaste"

-"Si se trata de una pelea, por supuesto que estoy listo"

-"Jaja por supuesto…en fin, parece que una aldea de elfos cercana está siendo por ser atacada, lo que es peor es que los atacantes son un gran grupo de bandidos….el cual ya les atacaba desde antes y para colmo robaba a las mujeres de la aldea. Un pequeño grupo de jóvenes abandonaron la aldea para venir y pedir ayuda"

-"….Yoichi va venir también supongo"

-"Si, solo para asegurarse de que no haya sobrevivientes, también vamos a rastrearlos hasta su guarida….haremos una "limpieza profunda" de ese territorio" dijo Nobunaga con una macabra sonrisa.

-"Perfecto" dijo Toyo sonriendo emocionado.

Apenas llego el arquero, se prepararon los caballos para ir a la batalla, no era tan lejos apenas demoraron medio día en llegar para llegar a, logrando alcanzar a encontrar a un grupo de bandidos que parecía estar disfrutando de abusar a de las mujeres en frente de sus familias. Estaban tan metidos en su diversión que no pudieron reaccionar al ataque, Yoichi y sus arqueros mataron fácilmente a 50ª de los 100 que estaban presentes. Los demás murieron a manos de Toyo.

Incluso con todo eso los elfos parecían renuentes a aceptar la ayuda de ellos, pero al final dejaron que los ayudaran. Según lo que le dijeron ese grupo de 100 solo era un grupo de vigilancia que enviaban de vez en cuando, el grupo principal de bandidos era de 700, descontando a los que mataron y estaban ocupando una vieja fortaleza en ruinas. Ahora mismo estaban a punto de entrar a una gran casa para empezar a planear la siguiente movida, pero entonces se advirtió un grupo desconocido acercándose, antes de que Toyohisa sacara su arma Nobunaga ordeno que no hiciera nada y esperaran a ver quién era.

Acercándose más se pudo notar que….eran caballeros de armadura plateada, esto más visible en los hombres que en las mujeres, estas solo tenía piezas de armadura que solo cubrían sus pechos, hombreras y la parte baja, además de cubre antebrazos y botas metálicas. Era algo muy extraño para Toyohisa ver esto, para Nobunaga también pero él solo quería saber quiénes eran.

- _'¿Qué clase de armadura es esa?...no es eso siquiera una armadura, y ¿Por qué solo las mujeres la llevan puesta?'_ pregunto asqueado Toyo.

A la cabeza del grupo estaban 2 mujeres, una de 19 o 20 años y otra de 30 o 35 tal vez. La más joven tenía el pelo rubio largo hasta la parte baja de la espalda, y la mayor café atada en un moño atrás además de un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo, las dos llevaban una especia de armadura casi tan reveladora como las de las caballeros, la de la mayor era especialmente reveladora. Cuando llegaron algunos caballeros se pusieron a la defensiva, la caballero rubia fue la primera en bajar de su montura para sacar su espada ponerse al frente de sus tropas, la otra mujer solo se bajo y mando a las tropas mantener sus posiciones, antes de que las cosas empeoraran Nobunaga paso al frente para hablar.

-"Buenas tardes….si no es mucho pedir ¿Se puede saber quiénes son?"

-"¡Ja! Que gracioso….bandidos que no conocen que tierras están asaltando, ni a quienes las protegen. No importa, serás enjuiciado justamente….si te rindes ahora" dijo la rubia apuntando la punta de su espada a Nobu.

-"¡Ja! Jajaja que graciosa, parces y vistes como caballero…un caballero pervertido, pero al parecer solo lo eres en apariencia…no eres buena pensando al parecer" dijo el Ex Daimio, quien le dio la espalda en burla.

-"¡M-Maldito! ¡¿Quién te crees-¡*GASP*!"

 **¡*CLANK*!**

Antes de que ella pudiera atacar a Nobu, tuvo que tomar su espada a 2 manos para poder defenderse del ataque de Toyo, esto sin embargo no evito que fuera empujada por la gran fuerza del ataque…cayendo de espaldas, tuvo que dar una voltereta para poder ponerse de rodillas y manos para luego pararse. La chica miro con enojo al guerrero de armadura y ropa roja y la gran espada curva con la que lo ataco, quedando algo sorprendida de ver la mirada predatoria del guerrero, antes de poder maldecirlo este hablo primero.

-"Nobunaga tiene razón….solo pareces guerrera, pero no sabes usar bien el cerebro, fuera de aquí no necesitamos idiotas que no distinguen la situación enfrente de sus ojos…."

-"¡Maldición! ¡Me las pag-¡"

-"Ya basta Alicia, estas personas….no parecen bandidos"

-"Pero Claudia, ellos estaban-"

-"No veo que estén saqueando, mucho menos que están violando mujeres. Aún así….quisiera saber ¿Quiénes son? Reconozco bien el nombre el apellido de Nobunaga"

-"Oh parece que ya somos famosos en la capital ¿Qué te parece Toyohisa….?"

Las 2 mujeres reconocieron ese nombre, el infame "Demonio Rojo" que infundio terror entre las tropas de la reina oscura, por ser tan fiero en batalla curiosamente también se lo consideraba alguien noble porque siempre iba por la cabeza del líder de las tropas. Otros muy conocidos de junto a él eran el llamado "Rey Demonio del Séptimo Cielo" y la "Sombra Asesina" el primero siempre usaba estrategias radicales pero efectivas y el otro no dejaba un solo enemigo escapar. Se había quedado en mandarlos a llamar dentro de 2 días, pero al parecer lograron conocerlos hoy.

-"Que coincidencia el encontrarlos aquí, es muy raro" dijo Claudia.

-"Para nada, uno de los infantes de la aldea vino a nuestra ciudad pidiendo ayuda con los bandidos, así que vinimos. Supongo que ustedes también vinieron por esa razón" dijo Nobu.

-"Nobunaga-dono, su esposa acaba de llegar, parece que trae una carta importante….Oh ¿Quiénes son los nuevos recién llegados?" dijo Yoichi apareciendo a su izquierda.

Después de arreglar las cosas, y de que Toyo y Alicia guardaran sus espadas, todos se reunieron para conversar, Anna vino con una carta de invocación de parte de Celestine Luculus pero al ver a 2 de las princesas presentes decidió solo dársela a su esposo para que la lea más tarde. Ahora mismo estaban reunidos en el gran salón de la casa más grande del pueblo, los elfos estaban en discusión, los que quería de una vez rebelarse y hacer justicia con sus manos y lo que solo quería dejar ese trabajo a los dos ejércitos que llegaron en su ayuda.

-" 'No tenemos porque participar en esto, huyamos a otras tierras del sur. La Diosa podrá protegernos, dejemos a las fuerzas de la diosa de a los otros encargarse' " dijo un elfo de los que solo querían huir.

-" '¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿De qué sirve dejar a otros resolver nuestros problemas?! ¡Debemos unirnos a ellos y hacer justicia con nuestras manos!' " dijo un elfo más joven en protesta de semejante cobardía.

-" 'Nosotros no tenemos la fuerza para hacerlo, desde que nos dominaron….dejamos de tener la voluntad de pelear' "

-" '¡Entonces debemos recuperarla! ¿O crees qué debemos seguir siendo simples cobardes?' "

Hablaban en el dialecto típico élfico de los elfos de la luz, Toyo y compañía no entendía mucho pues a pesar de tener amistad con elfas no se molestaron en aprender un poco de ese idioma, y la verdad incluso Claudia y Alicia apenas podían entender algo.

-"A este paso no resolveremos nada, tenemos que buscar a esos bastardos acabar con esto" dijo Toyo molesto e impaciente.

-"Tranquilo Toyo, ellos van a venir de todas formasy eso ayudara para un plan que tengo en mente, Yoichi confirmo que ningún superviviente….ni ningún explorador le diera algún mensaje de nuestra presencia o de las demás….ahora solo debemos esperar, seguro enviaran una escolta pensando que se trata de un problema menor" dijo Nobu con una sonrisa divertida.

Claudia y Alicia estaban cerca escuchando lo que él dijo, se preguntaban qué clase plan era ese.

-"Por cierto Nobunaga-dono ¿Qué hacemos con ese chica que capturamos?" pregunto Yoichi apareciendo al lado de este junto a Anna.

-"¿Qué chica?" pregunto la elfa a su esposo algo sospechosa.

-"Oh claro, Toyo y yo fuimos a encontrarnos con Yoichi, resulta que….nos encontramos con una mujer sospechosa….la cual parecía haber estado vigilándonos….desde que partimos de la ciudad"

-"Y recién se dieron cuenta, seguro son despis-" iba decir en burla Alicia.

-"Nosotros ya lo sabíamos, simplemente no nos molestamos prestarle atención pues no parecía ser un espía enemigo. Si no sabes nada, cierra la boca" la callo Toyohisa de inmediato.

Alicia se enojo mucho, pero Claudia la mando a calmarse, luego pregunto por la chica.

-"¿Dónde está ella por cierto?"

-"Ve a traerla Yoichi"

Las 2 mujeres, la elfa y los 2 hombres esperaban afuera del salón donde seguían discutiendo los elfos. Poco después llego Yoichi, junto a él traía una mujer con los brazos bien atados a su cuerpo para que no hiciera nada, la mujer era joven de entre 20 o más, y su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado y atlético con un busto copa D. su ropa era algo extraño parecía un uniforme blanco ceñido a su cuerpo con un pantalones o más bien shorts hasta la parte superior de los muslos, con pantimedias y botas blancas, además de llevar guantes blancos y unos anteojos redondos, su largo cabello rubio grisácea estaba atado en dos colas largas a los lados con dos listones rosas a modos de pares de alas y una boina encima de la cabeza. La pobre se asusto cuando vio de nuevo a Nobu y Toyo, también un poco al ver a las dos princesas.

-"¿Es ella?" pregunto Claudia.

-"Si, si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Olmitetas-"

-"¡Es Olminu! ¡Deja de poner otros nombre!" grito molesta la chica.

-"Cariño….será mejor que hagas caso a lo que dice, y te golpeo…." Dijo Anna muy enojado, asustando un poco a Nobunaga.

-"Eso no importa, dijiste que sabias algo de nosotros, aunque la verdad no te entendí nada al principio. Dinos " dijo Toyo.

-"¡AH, HAI! ¡Me llamo Olminu, pertenezco a la Organización de Magos Octobristas, vine a vigilarlos a ustedes Drifter!"

Ante lo que dijo se vio dos cosas. Primero, Claudia, Alicia y Anna estaban confundidas e interesadas por la información que dio, en especial la palabra "Drifter"; Segundo, por el lado de los 3 hombres estaban confundidos.

-"…. ¡No entendí una sola palabra!" dijo enojado Toyo.

-"¿Escuchaste lo que el idiota dijo? Explícalo como para que el idiota entienda" dijo Nobu.

-"¿A quién carajo llamas idiota? ¿Quieres que te corte la cabeza?"

-"¡Señores, por favor! Explíquese más detenidamente señorita Olminu" calmo la situación Anna.

-"Bueno…Lo que pasa es que. Estuve vigilando a los 3 presentes, ellos quienes fueron transportados de otro mundo a este, son llamados "Drifters". La misión de la Organización Octobirsta es monitorearlos y reunirlos, pues ellos fueron traídos a este mundo para luchar contra los seres llamados "Ends"".

Las mujeres se quedaron algo confundidas pero entendieron lo que ella dijo, Anna en especial estaba preocupada de que algo malo le pasara a su esposos, por otro lado los 3 mencionados estaban con cara de palo y algo confundidos, no tardaron mucho en vociferar sus respuestas.

-"¡¿A QUIÉN LA IMPORTA?!" dijo Toyo.

-"¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! NO INVENTES HISTORIAS" dijo incrédulo Nobu.

-"No quiero" dijo simplemente Yoichi.

Al mismo tiempo. Unos minutos después de….recomponerse, los 6 estaban más calmados y volvieron a preguntarle a Olminu. Ella explico que aquellos humanos que fueron transportados de su mundo original a este se los denomino como "Drifters", su presencia aquí era para hacer frente a otros viajeros entre mundos llamados "Ends", seres que fueron humanos pero que abandonaron su humanidad y ahora solo desean destruirlo todo. Explico que la Organización Octobrista se encarga de vigilarlos, evaluarlos y unirlos para que luchen contra sus enemigos naturales.

-"Ano… ¿Pueden desatarme ya?" dijo Olminu sentada en el suelo.

-"Por supuesto que no, no entiendo nada de lo que nos quieres decir" dijo Toyo.

-"Jajaja Olminu de la Organización Octobrista, me han juzgado por otra persona, me juzgaste mal. Soy el poderoso Rey Demonio del Sexto Cielo. El bien… El mal… ¿Quién se atreve a juzgar quién soy? ¡Yo debería ser el m-¡ ¡BUUUEEERRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Antes de terminar su patética escena Anna le dio una patada al estomago a su esposo, el pobre solo sostenía su estomago por el dolor, nadie lo miro con lastima….ni por asomo.

-"Bueno ¿Cuáles somos nosotros?" pregunto Yoichi para recobrar el ambiente.

-"Pues no creo que sean Ends" dijo la maga.

-"¿Por qué?" presiono el arquero.

-"Los que son traídos como "Ends" no son humanos…no buscan razones ni duda en matar lo primero que se le cruce en el camino…en especial se es humano. Se alimentan de un profundo odio hacia el mundo, se del que ellos provienen o no, nadie sabe que les paso en sus mundos pero ahora. Ellos odian todo y desean destruirlo todo, su ambición actual…es la aniquilación de la humanidad"

-"En pocas palabras. Quieren que la raza humana se extinga, me pregunto ¿Qué clase de ser los trajo?" dijo Claudia algo preocupada.

-"Cierto, se dice que ellos están en el Norte, al igual que la reina oscura. Están aliándose a los monstruos para avanzar al sur, aunque por ahora no ha habido movimiento alguno de parte de ellos. Si los dejamos avanzar destruirán este mundo ¡Por eso les pedimos ayuda a los Drifters!"

-"Que tontería, los 7 Escudos podríamos fácilmente acabar con ellos, debieron pedirnos ayuda a nosotros en primer lugar" dijo orgullosa Alicia.

-"La verdad…el gran Maestro de la Organización esta más que seguro que la Alianza de los 7 Escudos no podría enfrentar a los "Ends", incluso la Encarnación de la Diosa carece del poder para darles batalla, aún con todos los ejércitos de las ciudades del Sur"

-"¡¿Te atreves a menospreciar nuestra fuerza?!" dijo molestia Alicia.

-"Tranquiliza a tu amiga….como sea, la pregunta que tengo seria ¿Ustedes tienen tropas?" dijo Nobu mientras Claudia mandaba a su colega calmarse.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Importa una mierda si se tratan de monstruos u otra cosa. Lo importante es que el enemigo es una fuerza organizada ¿verdad? Así que ¿Qué tienen los Octobristas para poder enfrentarlos?" dijo el agachándose frente a ella.

-"Bueno pues… umm-m… somos una organización mágica. Y-"

-"No tienen nada ¿verdad?"

-"P-Podríamos pedir apoyo militar a los reyes y señores feudales, y podríamos asignar a los Drifters para el mando de las tropas…"

-" 'Baka, baka, baka' eso es una tontería, los feudos en este mundo son iguales a los de nuestro mundo, el señor feudal maneja el poder militar pues así como debe ser, seguro la rubia es igual que con ellos ¡Ningún Señor Feudal cedería jamás algún grado de poder a un forastero, seria simplemente estúpido!"

Claudia y Alicia no negaban eso, era cierto después del todo, ninguna de la princesas cedería sus tropas a desconocidos, fuera cual fuera la razón.

-"Independiente de lo poderosos que sean esos "Ends", un señor feudal jamás entregaría su autoridad militar. Ya sea el "fin del mundo" y este acorralado con sus tropas. Los mejores de esos señores perseveraran y seguirán luchando hasta el final en glorioso combate, es estúpido que pienses que accederán fácil a lo que dices….esa es la forma de ser de los señores feudales. En mi mundo, esa fue la razón por la que el Moismo fue destruido durante la era de los reinos combatientes de china. Aunque suenen como teorías simples las cosas siempre son así, y nunca cambia sin importar donde estés, incluso en este mundo pasa lo mismo….todos aprovechan y toman todo lo que pueden, o le quitan lo que quieren a otros"

-"¡¿E-Entonces qué debemos hacer?! ¡Solo los Drifters pueden derrotar a los Ends! ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!"

-"Eso ya es obvio "Pechos"….es lo que empezamos a hacer en nuestra ciudad, debemos tomar control del Estado. Lo preferible seria empezar una conquista, pero una alianza con los 7 Escudos está bien también, tenemos a Toyohisa de nuestro líder así que deberán apoyarnos para poder empezar nuestro propio gobierno en nuestras tierras"

-"Así que al final muestras tus verdaderos colores, piensas dominar estas tierras y crees que te dejaremos seguro, antes te matare…" dijo Alicia furiosa

-"Antes de eso yo te matare, no es como si hubiera algo de honor en matar a una mujer, pero tampoco me dejare matar" dijo tranquilo Toyo.

-"Ya basta, hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión, en Ken donde Lady Celestine se reunirá con ustedes. Por ahora concentrémonos en el problema de los bandidos"

Con eso terminaron de hablar con Olminu, en el salón los elfos seguían discutiendo, pero la llegada de los 6 (incluyendo a Olminu) todos se callaron.

-"¿Cuál fue su decisión? ¿Van a ayudar a luchar contra los bandidos o lo dejaron a nuestro cargo?" pregunto Claudia.

-"Dejaremos que las princesas se encar-" decía un elfo pero fue interrumpido.

-"¡Yo pienso unirme a la batalla! ¡Los demás pueden quedarse sin hacer nada como cobardes, pero yo haré justicia con mis manos!" dijo un elfo joven apoyado de otros jóvenes.

Esto causo que volvieran a discutir, Nobunaga se reunió con Toyo, Yoichi, Anna y Olminu. Claudia y Alicia también se acercaron para escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-"A este paso mejor nos encargamos nosotros ¿Qué dices Toyo?" pregunto Nobu.

-"No….ellos deben hacer esto también, me niego a pelear por un grupo de cobardes" dijo Toyohisa con los brazos cruzados.

-"Así que no sientes lástima o es que quieres cobrarles por tus servicios, no me sorprenderi-" decía Alicia en burla.

-"Lástima….yo no le muestro lástima a nadie, por ejemplo tú me das asco. Eres tan estúpida que no vez que hacer el trabajo que uno DEBE hacer por sí mismo, es lo mismo que acomplejarlo….como si de un bebito se tratara, personas así….están mejor muertas" acabo Toyo con un sermón, cerrándole la boca a Alicia.

-"Eso es cierto….pero ¿Cómo hacemos eso?" pregunto Claudia.

-"Cariño….creo que los elfos son orgullosos ¿Verdad?" pregunto el Daimio a su esposa.

-"¿Eh? Si lo somos"

Al recibir la confirmación, él comenzó a reírse muy divertido por alguna razón, su semblante sonriente y maligno asusto un poco a Claudia y Alicia.

-"Jejejeje….con eso es más que suficiente jajajajejeje….Toyohisa, tu se los dirás"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Acércate y escucha lo que te voy a decir. Tú debes ser el que hable en esta situación" dijo este dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Las 4 mujeres no pudieron escuchar bien lo que Nobunaga le susurraba a Toyohisa, no fue hasta que termino y vieron al guerrero de rojo fruncir un poco el ceño.

-"Realmente eres un deshonesto. Ya entiendo porque te traicionaron"

-"¡T-Tú cállate y diles lo que te dije!"

Las mujeres estaban confundidas pero decidieron observar que pasaría, Toyohisa se puso frente al grupo de elfos quienes lo miraban expectantes.

-"¡Oigan! ¿quieren seguir deshonrando a sus antepasados?...¿Ahora quieren incluso traer vergüenza a sus hijos también?" dijo con total crudeza Toyo a lo elfos.

Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos, no podían responder nada pues….no tenían el valor de decir algo al respecto, todo era verdad.

-"¿Acaso no quieren reclamar su libertad? ¿Demostrar que valen algo, para que puedan recuperar el futuro que se les fue arrebatado a todos ustedes….a su descendencia?...¿Prefieren seguir arrastrándose como ratas medio muertas? ¿O prefieren pelear y morir por sus sueños? ¡Elijan!"

Aunque las 2 princesas no aprobaban la forma en que se aprovechaban de los emociones de rencor en los elfos, sabían que muchas veces el mejor incentivo es el rencor y la venganza, Anna por otro lado le pego un codazo a las costillas a su marido por aprovecharse de la situación pero….estaba feliz de ver que muchos estaban reaccionando y pelearían. En efecto jóvenes y viejos exclamaron que no querían seguir viviendo en vergüenza, incluso los cobardes de hace rato decidieron unirse a la pelea.

-"Muy bien, entonces… ¡Vamos a recuperar sus vidas y todo lo se les robo!" dijo satisfecho Toyo.

-' _Esa mirada desafiante realmente es agardable. Me recuerda un poco a…'_ pensó Nobu recordando a un hombre con armadura de samurái dándole la espalda.

-"¡Oye!" llamo Toyo a Nobu.

Las 4 mujeres miraron sorprendidas pero esperaron haber que pasaba.

-"¿Por qué me elegiste como líder de nuestro grupo? Tu deberías haber asumido ese papel, Nobunaga"

Este espero un momento para responder, haciendo una pose ridícula con los brazos a los lados y riéndose.

-"¡JAJAJAJA! Prefiero ser aquel que mueve los hilos detrás de escena jajajajaja"

Por supuesto Anna solo sacudió la cabeza en molestia, Claudia estaba algo confundida pero le pareció graciosos sus actuaciones, Alicia miraba con desconfianza al viejo loco, pero Toyohisa solo cruzaba los brazos y fruncia el ceño.

-"Yo no soy tú hijo…"

Fue la fría respuesta que el guerrero de Shimazu le dio, lo cual hizo que una mueca de tristeza y sorpresa se formara en el rostro del líder de los Oda, esto también molesto y preocupo a Anna….al ver como el chico de provincia volvía mencionar al difunto hijo de su esposo. Las 2 princesas se reservaron sus reacciones al entender que era un problema entre los 2 sujetos, en especial por tocar temas familiares.

-"¡Tú hijo murió en el palacio de Nijou! Asesinado por Mitsuhide. Yo soy Shimazu Toyohisa. No soy Oda Nobutada"

Anna miraba junto a Olminu, a su esposo temblar de rabia, el chico se habia pasado de la raya sin duda.

-"¡Ya sé eso idiota! ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando imbécil?! ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?! Tú no te le pareces en nada, deja decir tonterías…"

Nobu se dio la vuelta observando la pared detrás de pel muy enojado y triste, su esposa estaba enojada con Toyohisa obviamente, y este último entendió que se paso se la raya, recordando que de estar vivo, su padre tendría la misma edad que Nobunaga. Aunque después de unos segundos, el Daimio se voltio con una expresión entre mal intencionada y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-"Yo no soy tu padre….Iehisa está muerto, yo soy Oda Nobunaga ¿Satsuma? ¿DÓNDE SERA ESO?" dijo entono burlón lo último en la cara del provinciano, haciéndolo enojar.

El resultado: Toyo le dio un golpe a la mejilla a Nobu, este le respondió con una tacleada a brazos cruzados contra esto, al final se arma una trifulca.

-"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE BASTARDO?!"

-"¡¿QUÉ, QUIÉRES PELEAR IDIOTA?!"

-"¡EEEIIIIIAAAAAAAA!"

Los dos empezaron a golpearse, y después unos segundos empezaron a tirarse cosas unos a otros, para espectáculo de las 4 mujeres presentes y los elfos buscaban resguardo para no ser golpeados.

-"Ah esto me trae recuerdos….en mis tiempos de pelea con mis hermanos…" comentaba Yoichi recordando cuando se enfrentaba contra su familia por apoyar a otro clan.

-"Ah me trae muy buenos recuerdos… ¡HUURYAAAAA!" y luego procedió a darle una patada voladora en la cabeza a Nobu.

Después de calmarse todos procedieron a hablar, lo primero en la agenda era dar las posibles acciones de los bandidos, por supuesto seguro se enviaría a un grupo de avanzada para verificar lo que paso en la aldea. Oda fácilmente sugirió que demoraría al menos 2 días en llegar, tal vez 1 y medio, y no falto que Toyohisa sacara en cara que su clan lo haría de un día para el otro, dejando en claro la afición de los suyos respecto a la guerra. Viendo esto Claudia sugirió planear una emboscada, a lo que Nobu y Toyo estaban de acuerdo, pero seria de un forma diferente, usando las tácticas de guerra de los Shimazu.

A la mañana siguiente se hizo un campamento escondido en los bosques donde se empezó a enseñar a los elfos a pelear, como era de esperarse se vio sus grandes talentos para la arquería, siendo muy difícil que pudiera blandir otras armas.

-"Bueno es imposibles adiestrarlos en el uso de la espada de manera perfecta, mucho menos a un nivel aceptable al menos, pero está bien solo necesitan unas lanzas" decía Nobu reunido con Toyo, Yoichi, Anna, Claudia y Alicia.

-"¿Y por qué seria eso?" dijo Alicia seria.

-"Es para que tenga confianza y seguridad, el alcance de un arma es un aliciente para soldados novatos, en mi mundo un granjero con una lanza puede fácilmente llegar a ganar una batalla contra un Samurai bien entrenado"

-"Eso está bien, con lo bien que les va en la arquería ayudara mucho en la emboscada" comento Yoichi.

Justo entonces llegaba Olminu con la mano en la boca y una expresión de asco, y no tardo en expresar lo que le paso.

-"No entiendo ¿Por qué te llevas los cuerpos de los bandidos que mataron antes?" ante ese pregunta las 2 princesas miraron a Nobunaga.

-"Los llevamos a la fosa séptica de nuestra ciudad, incluso muertos los cuerpos de esos bastardos servirán de algo"

-"¿Y se puede saber para qué? Lo que hace es una clara falta de respeto a los muertos señor Nobuanga" dijo sospechosa Claudia.

-"Para nada señorita, al enterrar un cuerpo este se descompone y pudre, en la fosa simplemente se acelera ese proceso….además de sacar un subproducto de eso también"

-"Yo corte las cabezas de los soldados muertos y las enterré con sus respectivas honras fúnebres" añadió Toyo a la respuesta.

-"¿Y por qué solo las cabezas? ¿Acaso el cuerpo no merece ser enterrado para ti, bruto?" se burlaba Alicia.

-"Así es…. Haría lo mismo si tu hubieras sido mi enemiga, te mataría, luego separaría tu cabeza de tu cuerpo y la enterraría. De todas las partes del ser humano, la cabeza es la más importante pues al menos sirve para pensar, el cuerpo solo sigue eso pensamientos y actúa conforme a las ordenes, después del todo al morir….no somos más que bolsas de carne….rellenas de sangre y desechos, que se pudrirá para regresar a la tierra. La cabeza es la parte que uno debe honrar después de la muerte, es un muestra de respeto a la dura vida de batallas que tuvieron antes de morir a nuestras a manos"

Las mujeres consideraban ese principio de vida un poco raro, pero Toyo dejaba bien claro como observaba y respetaba la muerte en batalla, eso no lo podían negar. Continuando las preparaciones para la emboscada y para que los elfos libraran esta batalla, las princesas quedaron muy enojadas y disgustadas cuando escucharon a Toyo ordenar que se sacara las aguas contaminadas de los baños, incluso que echaron algo de ese desperdicio a los pozos de agua de la aldea. Nobunaga ordeno armar barricadas de madera de rápido despliegue, que sería de gran utilidad para la batalla, Yocihi encabezaría un grupo propio para dar casa a los supervivientes del ataque. Escoltas entonces reportaron que se acercaba un grupo de 2500 bandidos, llegaría para la noche de ese día, todo al parecer iba según el plan.

-"Vamos a dejarlos entrar, y acabaremos con todos ellos, les cortare la cabeza a todos" dijo seriamente Toyohisa.

 **Esa noche**

Los bandidos llegaron esperando poder matar algunos elfos y algunos hasta violar algunos elfos infantes, pero encontraron una aldea abandonada…que además tenía los pozos contaminados. Era frustrante y pensaron en tratar de dar casa a los elfos que huían, pero el viaje los agoto por lo que decidieron tomar un descanso en el pueblo abandonado, justo ahora era de noche y había quienes montaban guardia para avisar de algún ataque, pero ahora mismo solo juagaba apuestas y bebían licor…bien pagados de su suerte.

Como ni siquiera estaban atentos, nadie noto a unos 7 vigilantes ser asesinados por la espada de Toyo, rápidamente de entre 20 soldados más murieron a manos del asaltante silenciosos, hasta que un soldado logro verlo y dar la alarma….antes de ser decapitado. Los bandidos alarmados se levantaron y pusieron sus equipos, tomaron sus armas, listos para dar casa al guerrero. Pero cuando vieron hacía el bosque encontraron una barricadas de madera desde donde los elfos y otro grupo de soldados observaban los observaba, al fondo del grupo formado al frente estaba Nobunaga sobre un carruaje que observa todo con su único ojo brillando de color blanco. Su esposo estaba cerca resguardada junto a Olminu, y las 2 princesas observaban también lo que pasaria.

-"Muy bien….este ser mi "Castillo Sunomata" ¡Escuchen, hoy le dirán adiós al pueblo que se convirtió en su cárcel! ¡Donde fueron humillados a vivir una vida como animales sin derecho vivir! ¡Y la convertirán en la tumba de sus opresores!"

Dicho eso a todos los elfos, Nobu ordeno se lanzara la primera ola de flechas….para prender fuego las casas abandonadas, donde algunos bandidos aún estaba por salir. La lluvia de fuego cayo y empezó a incendiar todo y a todos, algunos podían salvarse pero no podían detener el fuego, antes de que se organizaran para pelear otra ola de flechas cayo, estas sin embargo….estaban cubiertas de desechos de baño.

-"¡Maldición! ¡Las flechas están cubiertas de #+*#rda!" dijo una bandido.

-"¡Rápido¡ ¡Saquen agua, para limpiarse, o nos infectaremos!" dijo el líder del grupo.

-"¡Pero si no hay agua en este pueblo! ¡Los pozos están #+*#erda también!"

-"No…todo fue…todo fue una trampa desde el principio" dijo el líder al darse cuenta de todo.

Sin más remedio ordeno la retirada, pero las llamas había cubierto las salidas, al menos para el grupo principal pues otros habían escapado ya….solo para que Yoichi y sus arqueros los mataran. Vuelta en el campo en llamas, todos estaba desesperados por escapar, pero entonces un ruido rompió la tensión.

-"¡OOOOUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fue un rugido ensordecedor y muy atemorizante para los bandidos, los elfos también lo sintieron muy fuerte incluyendo a Anna quien se sobaba los oídos en molestia, las 2 princesas también se sobaban los oídos en dolor.

-"¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Eso es un grito de guerra?! ¡¿Más parece un mono aullando?!" decía Nobu.

Justo frente a los bandidos aún vivos estaba Toyohisa, quien observaba cuidadosamente al grupo, localizando al líder de todos. Luego puso su espada en su hombro, con una mirada de predador miro al fondo donde una persona lo miraba aterrado.

-"Tomare la cabeza del líder…"

Rápido como el viento salió en dirección al sujeto fácilmente saltando y caminando en los hombres de algunos bandidos, llegando a donde estaba el líder que no se podia mover del miedo, decapitándolo limpiamente y aumentando más el miedo de los bandidos. Al final se aterraron tanto que comenzaron a escapar en forma desordenada, muchos aún murieron en el fuego, otros fueron asesinados o capturados por las tropas de los Drifters y las princesas. Con la gran mayoría muertos, Nobunaga sugirió asaltar la fortaleza de los bandidos, descubierta la localización gracias a Yoichi, para eso vistieron las ropas de los bandidos muertos para infiltrarse.

Fue en la mañana del siguiente día, llegaron un grupo con Toyohisa y Nobunaga liderándolos en la infiltración, los bandidos no los distinguieron así que entraron sin problemas. Los fuerzas de Claudia y Alicia, junto a Yoichi con Anna y los demás soldados esperaban afuera para entrar cuando el grupo de los otros 2 aseguren las puertas. Dentro de la fortaleza muchos recibían a sus "compañeros" preguntando por alguna mujer que hayan logrado traer con ellos, sin embargo la única respuesta que tuvieron fue la espada de Toyohisa y alguno de sus guerreros matando a los que se acercaron, sacándose los cascos y bandanas que cubrían sus rostros, antes de que pudieran dar la alarma para quien estuvieran adentro ya todos estaban muertos.

Después procedieron a entrar y matar a más desprevenidos bandidos, la mayoría de ellos preferían luchar a rendirse, los que si tiraron sus armas al piso solo por Toyohisa fueron perdonados….solo para que al salir por las puertas de la fortaleza fueran capturados y sometidos por las fuerzas de las 2 princesas. Mientras dentro de la fortaleza, Toyohisa fue con los algunos soldados y elfos para encontrar a las mujeres del pueblo, Nobunaga estaba revisando las cosas de la oficina de los líderes, estos murieron previamente por la espada de Toyo.

Cuando Toyohisa y los elfos llegaron a la parte del almacén más profundo de la fortaleza, encontraron a un gran grupo de bandidos….violando a las pobres mujeres, no importando que fueran adultas, viejas o simples niñas.

-"Esto es asqueroso…no más piedad, estos bastardos están podridos…y la podredumbre se debe arrancar de raíz…" dijo con furia fría, desenvainando su katana y matando a los 20 primeros bandidos que intentaron atacarlo.

Las fueron abiertas y las fuerzas entraron, Anna y las 2 princesas vieron con sorpresa y rabia como salian las mujeres elfas, muchas con moretones y los ojos perdidos en el dolor y la tristeza…claras señales de violación. Se les dieron sabanas para que se cubrieran algunas se aferraron a los soldados (humanos) de las tropas de Toyohisa y lloraban suplicando que no las dejaran, ellos se quedaban con ellas para calmarlas. Mientras tanto los bandidos que sobrevivieron a la masacre del guerrero rojo, ahora estaban siendo acorralados contra una pared, al frente de ellos los elfos apuntaban sus arcos para disparar…solo esperaban a las órdenes de Toyohisa. Claudia y Alicia iban a detener esto pero, fue muy tarde pues al final no fue Toyo quien dio la orden, sino Nobunaga quien lo golpeo con la parte trasera de su arcabuz en su cabeza.

-"Matenlos…no les tengan piedad…."

-"¡No! ¡¿Cómo…cómo puedes ayudar a estos debiluchos?! ¡Ayúdanos a salir y podremos llegar a un acuerdo!" dijo un bandido en desesperación.

-"No me interesa tus tonterías….solo muere, muere y conviértete en pólvora…pues ya no sirves más que para eso…" dijo él con su único ojos brillando malignamente.

Los elfos dispararon, liberando con ello todo su rencor y odio por los tratos de los bandidos, no dejando una solo vivo. Nobu miro satisfecho todo esto, hasta que Toyohisa le dio un puñetazo en la cara, quien le recrimino que dejara de entrometerse en sus decisiones.

Con el asunto resuelto todos regresaron, los elfos decidieron y vivir a la ciudad de los Drifters, unos pocos se fueron con las princesas a Ken, además de que algunos de las elfas rescatadas fueron escoltadas por las fuerzas de Claudia a sus pueblos, pero estas fueron enviadas con una carta de parte de Nobunaga. Todo esto bajo las narices de las 2 princesas, era una invitación…a unirse a la milicia de Toyohisa, no paso mucho para que los elfos abandonaran sus aldeas y fueran a vivir y unirse a los Drifters. Mientras en Ken, las 2 princesas estaban dando su reporte a la diosa encarnada, para buena suerte también estaban las demás princesas.

-"Entonces los 2 son de fiar ¿Verdad?" pregunto Celestine.

-"Si mi Lady, son personas….únicas, cada uno es diferente pero eficaz en el arte de la guerra. Incluso con lo….poco refinados que son al hablar o tratar con otras personas…admito que serian buenos aliados en la guerra contra la reina oscura" dijo Claudia tranquila.

-"¿Qué opinas tu Alicia?" dijo la Alta elfo.

-"Son unos barbaros…mal educados e irrespetuosos…pero no puedo decir que Claudia dice es cierto. Son fuertes y astutos en el campo de batalla, el único que me preocupa de los ellos es el hombre llamado Nobunaga, dejo muy en claro su deseo de dominar…al menos las tierras cercanas a sus ciudad" dijo la rubia tragándose su orgullo, incluso ella no pudo evitar sentir miedo y admiración…por la forma de ser de Toyohisa, era más guerrero de lo que ella era incluso ahora como caballero y princesa.

-"Ya veo…."

-"Mi Lady lo que más me parece que debemos tener en cuenta es lo que dije acerca de la mujer maga que atraparon antes, y la asociación de la que viene" dijo Claudia.

-"Los Magos Octobristas….Sacerdotisa Kaguya ¿Usted conoce algo acerca de esto?" pregunto Celestine.

-"De hecho si" dijo la mujer tranquila.

-"¿Los conoces Kaguya?" pregunto Alicia sorprendida.

-"Los conocí hoy en la tarde, vinieron a ofrecer sus servicios y pidieron poder tener una reunión con usted Celestine-sama"

-"¿Dijeron por qué?

-"Si, dijeron lo mismo que Claudia-sama menciono en su reporte. Los seres llamados "Ends" y que vendrían a destruir a la humanidad, guiados por su odio al mundo, que alguna vez fueron humanos pero ahora solo son mosntruos. Me dijeron…que ya están en Eostia, en el Noroeste del continente de Selenus"

-"¿En la gran ciudad de Cardeas?" pregunto Maia.

-"Si y lo peor…es que ya empezaron sus avance ahí, recibimos la noticia en Kamakura, la fortaleza de Cardeas…fue arrasada Celestine-sama" dijo la sacerdotisa bajando la mirada.

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron, no encontraron palabras para expresar sus sorpresa, la diosa no dudo de las palabras de su compañera princesa, la verdad no había dicho nada antes…pero hoy en la mañana antes de despertar tuvo una visión. Estaba viendo su ciudad desde el balcón, era de noche y la luna brillaba esplendorosa, pero entonces algo paso. La luna se tapo por algo y un fue hasta que volvió a aparecer…como una fisura purpura en el cielo…a modo de un ojo purpura que la observaba, vio como su ciudad y las demás fortalezas de sus compañeras, las cuales aparecieron al frente y a los lados de su ciudad, se prendieron en fuego y otras era congeladas en una ventisca…ante ella luego apareció un hombre envuelto en un manto que no dejaba ver nada salvo sus manos que sostenían un bastón con un adorno de libélula dorado, con un loro negro en su hombro izquierdo, su manto no dejaba ver su rostro y estaba envuelto en oscuridad….y de repente extendió su mano al frente tratando de alcanzarla, su mano tenia marcas como si le hubieran clavado algo ahí. Ella no sabía cómo pero…estaba segura que la miraba directo a los ojos…con gran odio.

-" **Muerte a los humanos…y a todos los que los protejan…"**

Ahí termino su visión, sin duda fue la más impactante visión que tuvo, desde la mañana el miedo de esa visión no abandonaba su mente.

-"Sera mejor esperar a mañana, cuando los 3 lleguen a Ken"

-"Como usted diga Celestine-sama" dijo Kaguya, las demás princesas asintieron.

 **A la mañana siguiente, camino a la ciudad Ken.**

Toyohisa, Nobunaga, Yoichi, Anna, Grace, Syria, Lena y Thalia estaban viajando hacia Ken, para conocer a Celestine y las demás princesas. Los 2 primeros hombres iban a caballo al frente del grupo de otros jinetes, entre elfos y humanos que protegían el carruaje donde las elfas venia, el cual conducía el arquero.

-"¿Realmente tenemos que ir? Prefiero seguir practicando o buscar otro grupo de monstruos o bandidos para matar el tiempo" dijo aburrido Toyo, con una mano en el pomo de su katana.

-"Por eso estamos yendo, al unirnos a los Siete Escudos podremos participar más en sus asaltos a las fuerzas de los monstruos. Deja de ser impaciente, y sobretodo deja de ser un tonto" dijo Nobu molesto.

-"Según escuche de los rumores, las cosas van bien para la Alianza, gracias en especial a un grupo de mercenarios llamado Kuroinu. Los cuales han estado asestando golpes duros a los ejércitos de la reina oscura" comento Yoichi, ganándose la atención del Oda.

-"Ooohhh por como lo dices, no se trata solo de un grupo de tontos mercenarios ¿Verdad?"

-"Al parecer no, su líder llamado Vault, es muy conocido por ser fuerte y astuto. Además de que muchos dicen que sus hombres comparten el mismo ideal que él, sin mencionar que saben como "persuadir" a otros hombres"

Nobu y Toyo fruncieron el ceño, ellos sabían que el confiar en fuerzas mercenarios era el principal que hacia débil las fuerzas militares, ya que los mercenarios no siguen ningún código de honor y fácilmente puede cambiar de bando…se por dinero u otras cosas mundanas. Si lo que dijo el arquero era cierto, debían conocer a este "Vault" y ver qué tipo de persona era, en el peor de los casos…se convertiría en un segundo problema, aparte de los "Ends".

Al final llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad de Ken, presentándose con la carta de invitación de la diosa, los guardias no creyeron esto por la apariencia de Nobu, Toyo y Yoichi. Pero se resolvió rápidamente cuando Toyo le rompió la cara a golpes a uno de los guardias, y casi decapita al otro, los dejaron entrar y fueron hasta la entrada al capitolio. Ordenaron a sus hombres hacer guardias mientras estaban adentro, pasaron las puertas y las sirvientas junto a un mayordomo los recibieron para guiarlos a la sala de reunión en el cuarto del trono. Observando que el lugar no presentaba un solo guardia adentro, ciertamente solo vieron guardias en la ciudad, pero no había uno solo dentro del capitolio.

Llegaron a unas grandes puertas doradas, esperando mientras el mayordomo entraba para anunciar sus llegada y recibir el permiso para entrar, con el permiso este abrió las puertas y dejo entrar al grupo de 3 hombres y mujeres. Después de ver la estructura a modo de santuario del lugar, vieron al frente a las 7 mujeres presentes, reconociendo a Claudia y Alicia, se tomaron su tiempo para estudiar a las otras 5.

Una mujer de cabello rojo anaranjada corto y ojos rojos, con un traje que se pegaba bien a su muy escultural, para denotar sus curvas y su busto copa D+. La vestimenta parecía un traje de cuero rojo en la parte superior sin pantalones en la parte baja, sino con madias largas hasta los muslos y unos zapatos marrones hasta el talón, con dos espadas cortas en el cinturón café a nivel de su cintura. Daba aire de ser mercenaria, y parecía haber tomado interés en Toyohisa.

Otra mujer presente tenía una vestimenta fácilmente reconocible como la de una sacerdotisa para los 3 drifters, pero por alguna razón no tenia puesto la parte del pantalón hakama, lo cual los dejaba algo confundidos. Fuera de que la parte superior ocultaba bien su delantera copa D, su cabello negro hasta el cuello y ojos ámbar oscuro, era una mujer sagrada de algún templo. Los 3 se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera una cultura igual a la de su mundo en este lugar.

Notaron también a dos mujeres jóvenes. Una era una pequeña de pelo rosa largo hasta la cintura y ojos color celeste, que estaba al lado de Alicia. Llevaba un vestido muy elegante de color blanco con algunas partes rosa, con escote abierto en la parte superior, mostrando la parte media de sus pechos copa D, pese a ser tan joven estaba muy bien desarrollada, además de ser muy tierna a plena vista.

La otra joven del grupo, parecía en toda la palabra una niña de 13 años, con el pelo color naranja a modo de risos a los lados de su rostro y ojos café, su cuerpo nada desarrollado respecto a encantos femeninos, en especial sus seños. Sin mencionar….que fuera por sus capa en los hombros, la boina en su cabeza, una especie de placa triangular metálica en sus partes íntimas, unas medias blancas hasta los muslos y unas zapatos café pequeños….no tenía más prendas cubriéndole el cuerpo. Estaba con el torso, abdomen y cintura desnudos frente a todos. Toyo sintió un tick en su ojo, Nobu levanto una ceja y Yoichi la miro con cara de palo.

Finalmente estaba la mujer al centro en el trono blanco e mármol, de esbelta y bien dotada figura femenina, con excelentes curvas y una delantera copa F por lo menos, de piel rosa pálido, con una cabellera rubia pálido larga hasta los talones y ojos verdes esmeralda, tenía dos coronas una de oro en la frente y otro hecha de laureles en la cabeza encima de su cabello. Su atuendo parecía solo consistir en telas blancas para cubrir sus senos, costados, cintura, y parte sus piernas, con una cinturón negro con hebilla dorada al final colgando para cubrir la parte más intima de abajo, y calzando unas sandalias con tacones con cintas amarradas hasta la mitad de las piernas dejándola como la más alta del grupo 5 mujeres. Nobu y Yoichi casi se quedaron entrance por la belleza de la elfa, Toyohisa por otro lado resistió fácilmente el caer en sus encantos, demostrando ser fiel a las mujeres con las que él estaba casado.

-"Bienvenidos a Ken…Toyohisa Shimazu, Oda Nobunaga, Yoichi Nasu Suketaka….igualmente a sus acompañantes. Yo soy Celestine Luculus, actual regente de Ken y líder de la alianza de los 7 Escudos, así como la avtual encarnación de la diosa Laurentia, protectora del mundo de Eostia" se presento la Alta elfa primero.

En respuesta dieron una reverencia, luego empezó las preguntas con Toyohisa a la cabeza.

-"No es que me moleste estar aquí, pero por otro lado ¿Por qué no parece que tengas nada de protección dentro de su castillo? Estas exponiéndote a un ataque, y no tendrás a nadie para defenderte. A menos que seas capaz de usar los poderes de ser una encarnación de tu diosa o algo así" pregunto él sin importarle nada de quién se trataba.

Por supuesto su osadía molesto a Claudia y Alicia especialmente, las demás princesas miraba sorprendidas al guerrero de rojo, pero la diosa encarnada solo miraba estoica hasta que esbozo una sonrisa ante la indirecta muestra de preocupación por parte del guerrero. Grace, Syria y Lena estaban algo preocupadas por lo que su esposo dijo.

-"¡No seas irrespetuoso, pide perdón a Lady Celestine!" dijo molesta Claudia.

-"Esta bien Claudia, él tiene un punto valido, y la respuesta es que los sacerdotes de la iglesia piensan que la presencia de otras personas además de las doncellas, sirvientas y mi mayordomo faltaría el respeto al santuario que se erigió en nombre de la diosa"

-"Perdone mi franqueza su majestad, pero eso es una escusa muy tonta, nada de eso justifica que este tan desprotegida. Como lo veo la dichosa Reina Oscura solo necesitaría buscar una forma para infiltrar algún asesino y usted podría morir" dijo sinceramente Nobu, para sorpresa de todas las princesas y sus esposa.

-"Para protegerse de eso Celestine-sama puso encantamientos, solo los que fueron invitados al capitolio pueden entrar, así que no debe preocuparse mucho de eso Nobunaga-dono" dijo la sacerdisa.

-"Aún así, nada se pierde siendo un poco más precavidos, solo porque hay una sola forma de entrar no significa que alguien encuentre una forma de entrar. Estoy de acuerdo con Toyohisa-dono y Nobuanga-dono respecto a la baja seguridad de este lugar" dijo Yoichi tranquilo.

-"Como sea, será mejor ir al grano de una vez, respecto a su convocatoria. Es solo para formalizar un alianza con ustedes ¿Verdad?" deijo Toyo.

-"Así es señor Toyohisa, sus grandes logros en batalla para defender su ciudad ya es conocido en las fortalezas, así que pensé que sería bueno pedirles formalmente que se unan a nuestro grupo para terminar de una vez con la lucha contra el Norte"

-"Yo no estoy en contra de eso, estoy de acuerdo pero...quiero poner condiciones a esta alianza de guerra"

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedir-" dijo Claudia indignada, antes de que Alicia se uniera esto Celestine levanto la mano para silenciarlas y poder escuchar lo que quería el guerrero del clan Shimazu.

-"¿Cuáles serian esas condiciones?"

-"Primero que nada, quisiera tomar custodia de cualquier elfo oscuro que sea encontrado y capturado por vuestras fuerzas, les daremos asilo en nuestro ciudad"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!"

Fueron las respuestas de Claudia y Alicia, la pequeña princesa pelirosa trataba de calmar a la rubia de ojos purpura, mientras que Celestine volvía a levantar su mano para silenciar los gritos.

-"Mi Lady esto es absurdo ¿Por qué se debería dar protección a los elfos oscuros?" protesto Claudia.

-"Ella tiene razón, ellos siguieron a su "Reina" incluso en esta guerra, merecen ser ejecutados junto a ella. incluso las familias nobles pensaron lo mismo" dijo Alicia respaldar su punto.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿En serio crees que los nobles querrán eso? Eres demasiado ingenua princesita" dijo burlonamente Nobunaga, mientras Alicia se enojaba y era detenida por la pequeña de pelo rosa.

-"A-Ano ¿A qué se refiere con eso señor?" pregunto inocente la pelirosa.

-"Oh bueno pequeña estoy seguro que la señorita Alicia te conto del problema con los bandidos asaltando una aldea elfica ¿Verdad? Aunque no sé si te dijo….que los hombres se llevaba a las mujeres para violarlas"

Lo que dijo sorprendió a la pequeña por lo inocente de su pensamiento, mientras las princesas daban una mirada seria a ese comentario, luego Nobu hablo de nuevo.

-"Recuerda bien esto….en la guerra….no existe la justicia, eso no es más que una mentira para cubrir todo, los únicos que queda por discernir después de la guerra….es quién perdió, y quién gano. Por supuesto el que gano tendrá derecho a hacer lo que quiera con el perdedor…ya sea quitándole todas sus riquezas, sus armas y conocimientos…y en caso de los nobles, en su gran mayoría, ellos se llevaran a las mujeres. Los bandidos violaron a las elfas pues…seguro todos admiten que subelleza las hace más valiosas que el oro para muchos…esto especialmente pasa con los elfos oscuros, incluso bajo sus narices sin que a ustedes les importe, eso fue lo que inicio en primer lugar la guerra. Olga Discordia busco proteger a su pueblo, como su amiga no la ayudo decidió tomar el asuntos en sus manos, y ahora que tiene tierras propias le entro la ambición y busco conquistar todo el continente…. ¿O acaso me equivoco?"

La explicación de Nobunaga dejo cayados a las 6 princesas, en especial a la elfa pues ella sabía que era cierto, incluso con su autoridad los nobles vendían a cualquier elfo oscuro que haya sido apresado o peor, lo tenia de "mascota" personal. Ella estaba más que de acuerdo y aceptar la condición de Toyohisa, así al menos los elfos oscuros restantes estarían protegidos.

-"Nobunaga tiene razón, las familias nobles, por lo que escuchado hasta ahora, son gente corrupta y sin honor, sin mencionar que los elfos oscuros estarán a merced de ellos una vez Olga se derrotada. Por eso merecen ser protegidos, la culpa de las acciones de un grupo recaen en su líder, y este lo paga….se en honorable suicidio o como sea que ustedes juzguen a los criminales, pero al pueblo de mis esposas yo los protegeré….para que pueden empezar una vida mejor" dijo con firmeza Toyohisa, sus palabras hicieron muy felices a Grace y Syria, las cuales desviaron la mirada para ocultar sus sonrisas, mejillas ruborizadas y ojos algo lagrimosos.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices Toyohisa, estoy dispuesta a aceptar esa condición, dejare a tu cargo la protección de los elfos oscuros supervivientes. Ahora ¿Hay alguna otra condición?" pregunto la elfa, pese a algunas protestas de parte de las otras princesas.

-"De mi parte solo era esa, Nobunaga quería poner una pero no se cual es"

-"Jajaja bueno, yo quisiera ser quien tenga la custodia de la Reina Oscura…."

Esto si sorprendió aún más todos los presentes, menos a Toyohisa y Yoichi que conocían lo alocado que puede llegar a ser Nobunaga, con decir que se gano muchos rumores extraños…solo por estar llevándose los cadáveres de los muertos para la fosa séptica, todo para poder preparar pólvora para empezar a producir armas de fuego. Por muy bueno que sea la magia, incluso en batalla, tener un confiable arcabuz cargado y listo para disparar es más natural para el viejo Daimio.

-"¿Y se puede saber por qué desea eso?" pregunto molesta Alicia.

-"Digamos que es un proyecto personal, no se preocupen porque ella pueda escapar o no pague por sus delitos, pero hay….mejores formas de castigar a alguien…además de la muerte" respondió crípticamente él con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Esta bien señor Nobunaga, espero pueda encargarse de eso, pero tenga cuidado Olga Discordia es muy astuta y no dudara en seducirlo….o usar otros métodos para engañarlo y escapar"

-"Jajaja de eso no hay problema, con todas las veces que mi esposa y yo lo h- ¡UUUAAAGGGGHHHH!" recibió una patada al estomago de parte de Anna.

-"¡No vayas contándole a nadie, mucho menos a Lady Celestine, de nuestra vida marital!" dijo muy enojada.

-"Para aclarar….esto pasa a menudo" dijo Yoichi, algunas de las princesas compartieron una risa y se sintieron satisfechas de que recibiera su castigo.

-"Por cierto he estado escuchando rumores raros del viejo tuerto…" dijo la voz infantil de más joven (aparentemente) de las 7 princesas.

-"Uuunnngghhh ¿De qué tratan?" dijo aún adolorido el viejo de 52 años.

-"Dicen que recoges los cuerpos decapitados de los enemigos que el chico de rojo mata…. ¿Para qué lo haces?"

-"Oh eso, estamos haciendo una fuente de pólvora natural"

-"¿No sería mejor comprar la pólvora?" opino la mujer pelirroja de las princesas.

-"Tal vez pero quiero ahorrar para poder pagar la producción de unas nuevas armas para el ejercito, el problema es que necesito buenos artesanos de la metalurgia"

-"Oh ¡yo soy herrera! ¿Qué necesitas hacer?" volvió a llamar la niña pelinaranja.

Nobunaga presento su arma para que la vea, las demás miraban curiosas pues no parecía más que un garrote de madera y metal, con un agujero en la parte final del metal y un mecanismo extraño cerca a la parte que sería la parte dura para golpear del garrote. La pequeña observo y quedo fascinada, luego le entrego de regreso el arma.

-"¿Qué te pareció Luu Luu?" pregunto Celestine.

-"Sea quién sea que forjo eso era muy bueno, pero no sé para qué sirve esa cosa, el mecanismo me recuerda a una ballesta pero es diferente ¿Qué es eso y para qué sirve?" pregunto la pequeña.

-"Es un arma basada en el mecanismo de la ballesta, pero en vez de flechas dispara un perdigón, una pequeña bola de metal. A gran velocidad y con increíble precisión, siendo capaz de penetrar armadura de grosor medio, además las heridas son más dolorosas, siendo casi imposible sacarlo del cuerpo….apuntando a partes vitales como las flechas, pueden matar al instante"

-"Wow nunca escuche de un arma como esa, si fuera a recomendarte a alguien para el trabajo, serian los enanos. Ellos enseñaron a mi pueblo los Halfling secretos de herrería, y juntos creamos nuevos técnicas…hasta que un grupo de humanos rebeldes los subyugaron y ahora los tienen trabajando para hacer equipo para sus ejércitos…" dijo la pequeña triste, los 3 Drifters miraron a la elfa para que explicara.

-"Hace mucho tiempo, más o menos 15 años, un hombre llego a una colonia humana alejada de las ciudades de la alianza. Profeso que la raza humana era superior y debía dominar toda Eostia, y condenar a las razas semihumanas, incluso los elfos, a extinguirse o servirlos hasta la muerte. Formammos una lainza protectora, antes de la alianza de los 7 Escudos, y logramos repeler su invasión, según los reportes aún está en pie el imperio que crearon….pero han perdido muchas tierras, tanto en sus asaltos contra nosotros como por el asedio de Olga y sus fuerzas. Las tierras de los Enanos que sometieron es una a las que más protegen, solo eso asegura que aun tengan armas para defenderse"

-"Bueno eso ya nos dio un objetivo para la siguiente campaña ¿Verdad Toyohisa?"

-"Ah necesitaremos su ayuda para mejorar nuestras fuerzas. Por ahora seguro usted tiene alguna misión que quiera encomendarnos Celestine-sama" pregunto Toyo.

-"Así es, de hecho creo que es hora de poner fin a la guerra con Olga de una vez, y planeo enviarlos a ustedes para que asegúrenla victoria….y a Olga y su pueblo"

-"Oh ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? Seguro algo paso para que se decida tan pronto" pregunto curioso Nobu.

-"Según los últimos reportes de Vault y las fuerzas mercenarias de Kuroinu. Lograron dar un fuerte golpe y disminuir considerablemente las fuerzas demoniacas de Olga, suficiente como para un asalto a su fortaleza. Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad, por eso irán ustedes para apoyar en el ataque….y traerán a Olga con vida"

 **Lo dejo aquí por ahora, demore mucho a pesar de ser tan corto, y será más difícil actualizar los siguientes capítulos ahora que estoy en la U. salvo que sea capítulos cortos de algunas historias, como la Duke que he mencionado antes.**

 **Lo peor es que me salieron nuevas ideas (solo ideas, no para escribirlas, aún), usando OCs con los personajes con poderes de algunos personajes de Elsword. Tenía en mente a un OC con poderes de Fatal Phantom, nada mejor que un asesino con pistolas y un lanzamisiles de doble salida. Incluso me salió la idea para una historia con Jaune Arc, con los poderes de: Raven Reckless Fist (luego Rage Hearts) o de Chung Iron Paladin (luego Comet Crussader). Otro personaje bueno que salió en idea sería usar a Aurehen el Maestro Espadachín (de Dragon Blaze).**

 **También aviso que habrá un cambio en el harem de los personajes de Drifters, pues decidí añadir a Prim para Toyo, a Yoichi le daré una chica Servant, tal vez Atalanta y alguien más. Como sea esto será todo, por ahora hasta la siguiente actualización tratare de avanzar lo más rápido posible, espero les guste el capítulo. Nos vemos.**


End file.
